Unmasking The Truth
by BabeRuthless87
Summary: Alixiah or Alix as she prefers; has been haunted by the same dream night after night for the past year. She doesn't recognize the people she's been dreaming about, especially the mysterious stranger with the undeniable allure. What does it mean? She leaves her brothers, Sam and Dean after receiving a call for help from Damon concerning the 'Katherine' situation.
1. It's Way Too Early For This

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their retrospective owners, I just borrowed them for a bit.**

**Author Note: When I originally wrote and published this story, it was from a first-person aspect. However, I've written it now from third person view and wanted to know if you, my lovely readers, enjoyed it more or hated it. Feel free to message me (don't be hateful), and let me know what you think. If you all don't like it, I will correct my error.**

_**"Stay awake with me**_

_**You know I can't just let you be**_

_**Stay awake with me**_

_**Take your hand and come and find me"**_

_**London Grammar "Stay Awake"**_

The brunette tossed and turned continuously on the bed; while it was apparent she was sleeping, her mind, however, was a different story; running a million miles a minute with various images. A child-like whimper escaped her lips before she abruptly sat up, wide awake, bleary-eyed and gasping breathlessly. Clutching a hand to her rapidly beating chest, Alix was shocked to feel the moisture that coated the skin beneath her palm. As her breathing and heart rate returned to their normal pattern, she ran a hand down her face, finding it too was slick with perspiration.

Blowing out a heavy breath, Alix didn't bother questioning as to why she awoke in such a distressing state; she was well aware of the answer.

For the better part of a year, Alix had grown accustomed to waking up in this manner; a direct result of this stupid dream. She'd experienced having a repeat dream before, but when one has the same dream every night for a year, that's when Alix became concerned. She wouldn't deny that she enjoyed the reprieve from the usual horrors that would haunt her dreams, but she found herself longing for their return; at least with them, there was a rational reason behind it.

After a solid week straight of the same dream, Alix decided to keep a journal, hoping that by keeping a detailed account, she would have a better chance at uncovering the mystery behind the dream and why it kept occurring. Unfortunately, all it proceeded to do was leave her with more questions that answers.

The setting for this incessant nightmare was a large dance hall held within a castle of some sort; the room packed with people who watched her as if they knew her, but she didn't recognize any of them. While she didn't recognize them, it unsettled Alix when she felt this eerie sense of familiarity wafted over her whenever she would glance at them.

There were dozens of candles and a roaring fireplace that illuminated the large room; the flickering flames casting an alluring light upon the lavishly decorated gowns the women wore; the rich colors captivating the attention of any man who dared glance their way.

It was then that the dream took an interesting route. The people who were dancing would suddenly part as if Moses had arrived with his staff and the people were the Red Sea. Then a mysterious stranger would walk through the small space created by the party goers, his heated stare pinning Alix in place as his determined steps lead him straight to her. Whoever he was, he was extremely attractive; from the way his wavy brown cascaded with grace to his shoulders, adding definition to his regal features; to his hypnotic brown eyes that seemed to sear the soul of any who caught his gaze.

Alix didn't understand why she felt pulled to this person, but she couldn't so easily dismiss it either, nor could she dismiss the nagging feeling that she'd seen him someplace before, somewhere outside of her mind, but she just couldn't put her finger on where.

Tossing aside the sweat-soaked sheet, Alix shook her head to clear away the lingering drowsiness as she scooted towards the edge of the bed. She planted her feet steadily upon the carpet, the lush fabric cushioning the soles of her feet as she stretched her tired, achy muscles. Turning her head, she glanced towards the alarm clock that rested upon the dark mahogany nightstand next to the bed.

**4:15 A.M.**

Those insignificant red numbers seemed to mock her, taunt her as Alix knew that the going back to bed option was no longer on the table. Sticking her tongue out at the clock like a scolded child, she let her arms slump heavily against the mattress.

_'This was not how I envisioned starting my vacation'. _Alix thought glumly to herself, running a hand through her hair to tame the wild mane she was sure it had turned into at some point during the night. Alix was accustomed to an odd sleeping schedule, more times than naught functioning on little to no sleep. She didn't enjoy it, but it came with the job; though she longed for the day when sleep schedules were a thing of the past.

Pushing herself up off the bed, she padded softly towards the large antique lounge chair to pick up the bathrobe she'd carelessly tossed hours earlier on her way to bed. Slipping on the soft material, Alix walked to the door, slowly turning the knob with an expert care so as not to inadvertently disturb the supernatural beings residing in the house. After what seemed like forever, the door was finally open, allowing Alix to cautiously step out into the dimly lit hallway. Taking soft, precise steps, she descended the stairs.

Unfortunately for Alix, it didn't matter how quiet she tried to be. With the house being as old as its owners, every step she took, the polished wood loudly protested under her weight, making her mutter a colorful array of curses that would make a sailor blush. Stopping for a moment, Alix realized that there were only a few steps left, making it rather pointless to continue the charade. After making a mental reminder to speak with Damon about hiring someone to take a look at them, she took the remaining steps all at once.

Once clear of the stairs, Alix turned and entered the large open sitting room. A frown graced her features upon seeing the fire from last night still roaring vivaciously with life, yet the room lacked any visible evidence that anyone had occupied the room in the last couple hours.

_'They keep this up and their stupidity is going to cost them their beautiful house.'_ Alix thought as she crossed the length of the room, her path leading straight to the table camouflaged by the leather couch. Instinctively she reached for the glass bottle that housed her preferred poison; however, she paused when she spotted the familiar silver flask. Alix grinned, biting her lip as she couldn't hide her giddiness over finding this little treasure; its contents were from Damon's very secret collection.

Filling a glass with a finger's worth of that heavily coveted liquid, she lifted the glass to her nose for a smell. With a deep inhale of the amber liquid, the memories returned, reminding her of fond times. As Alix opened her eyes, she realized she was no longer alone.

"Surely your mother taught you better than to try and sneak up on a lady, Damon Salvatore." Alix chastised with a smirk. Turning her head, she didn't fight the smirk from developing into a full-blown grin seeing her best friend dumbfounded at being discovered.

"How in the hell do you do that?" He sputtered, having recovered from his initial shock, narrowing his eyes at her.

"You're serious?" She snorted. "You're telling me that during the course of our brilliant friendship, you don't remember that I'm able to sense you?" Alix huffed, feeling slightly offended that he could easily forget such a thing.

"Please, princess, I know you've been able to do that party trick for the better part of a century; it's the how part I'm still trying to figure out." Damon elaborated, swiftly moving to invade Alix's personal space. "Be a dear and shed some light on the subject?"

"A magician never reveals their secret," Alix replied, taking a step back. "I honestly don't know how it works; I've settled on the theory it's one of the many inexplicable things I've inherited from daddy dearest." She shrugged, taking a sip from her glass. She wasn't able to fully relish in the bourbon's slow burn with Damon's piercing blue orbs staring at her. She raised a questioning brow back at him.

"A little early to be hitting the bottle, don't you think?" He quipped while he fixed himself a drink. A low growl emanated from him as he found his precious silver flask nearly empty.

"Wouldn't that be the pot calling the proverbial kettle black, my darling?" She shot back, her eyes motioning to the glass in his hand.

"You know, most people tend to carry coffee in their kitchen; perhaps if you did the same, your precious bourbon would be safe." Alix advised, sticking her tongue out for good measure before turning away to sit on the couch. Claiming the far end, she curled her knees up against her chest.

Alix felt a little jilted, this was the first real conversation between the two of them that didn't revolve around the subject of Katherine since her arrival 24 hours ago. It had been nearly 100 years since she had set foot in Mystic Falls, and while the town had evolved with the changing times, it still held that old world feeling she'd grown to love.

When Damon called for her help, she didn't hesitate to give it. She had become tired and weary from the constant demonic attacks and needed something to distract her thoughts from the looming Apocalypse. Alix wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit she had been patiently waiting for the opportunity to take down Katherine.

Damon flashed to stand in front of the fireplace, leaning his weight against it while he stared intently into the crackling flames, the shadows giving light to this perturbed features. Alix knew he was never going to admit it, but Katherine's sudden reappearance had him on edge. At one point in time, he was confident in his ability to predict what Katherine was thinking, how her mind worked; but after recent events, he didn't know what to think.

Alix watched with concerned eyes as Damon quickly drained his drink on a single gulp before tossing the empty glass aggressively into the flames. He moved away from the fireplace, swiftly claiming the empty seat next to her. He leaned over, nuzzling his head against her shoulder like a child would seek comfort from their mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alix whispered. She wasn't sure why she had even said, it just sort of slipped out, like a force of habit. She knew Damon well enough to know he wouldn't talk about it; he'd rather imbibe copious amounts of bourbon and resolve the matter internally.

"I'm tired of everyone asking me to talk about things," Damon muttered petulantly. "They think if they keep hounding me, I'll eventually cave and express my deep, dark feelings."

Alix opted not to comment, letting her silence give him the opportunity to vent out his frustrations, which would be better for everyone in the long run.

"How about we skip the Dr. Phil session and discuss the reason behind why you're up at the ass crack of dawn instead." He persuaded, pouting his lip to better entice her to side with him.

_'Shit.'_

Damon had thrown Alix for a loop, changing the subject so quickly; she hadn't counted on him being so observant towards her sleeping patterns.

The art of deflection was something Damon excelled at; she was always amazed and slightly jealous of how skillfully he could quickly gain control of a conversation and manipulate it any way he saw fit to avoid talking about anything.

Rolling her eyes, Alix knew she would indulge him, she was irritated with herself at quickly she gave in around him.

"I couldn't go back to sleep," She admitted reluctantly."This stupid dream I keep having has been fucking with me, that's all." Alix grumbled in irritation, taking a sip of bourbon while Damon stole her unoccupied hand away from her lap.

"How so?" He asked, but he didn't bother to meet her eyes as his fingers traced along the lines of her palm.

"Well, I'm apparently in some castle, surrounded by a lot of people. The thing that bothers me is that while I don't have a clue who they are, I can't rid myself of this nagging feeling in the back of my head that says I should know them." Alix explained, purposely leaving out the mysterious man.

"Please tell me I'm not as insane as I feel." She pleaded, removing her hand from him, hoping to gain Damon's full attention.

A strange look flashed across Damon's face as he took a moment to think about what she'd just asked. Did he honestly think she was insane, hell no; but that didn't mean he didn't question some of her decisions. A sly smile graced his lips as he found his perfect, smartass remark.

"You don't sound insane, but if you mention this to the 'outsiders', they'll probably want to lock your crazy ass up and I won't come rescue you because you were dumb enough to spill the beans to them," Damon teased. "You should probably lay off the weed before bed."

The 'outsiders' Damon had been referring to was pretty much anyone that didn't involve their immediate group of friends. Alix didn't put it past him to refer to anyone other than him or her as that.

Her eyes narrowed as she scowled, her jaw clenching tightly. "It was one fucking time, and you promised to let it go!"

Damon laughed as he threw his hands up in surrender. Alix fought down the overwhelming urge to smack the ever-loving shit out of him, knowing it would just add fuel to the fire.

"I wouldn't put it past anyone to volunteer to lock me up if I started rambling like a crazed maniac about all the shit I've seen." Alix attempted to joke, but her tone lacked humor because there was truth to her words.

"Thank you for finally addressing the humongous elephant in the room," Damon replied in an overly dramatic fashion. "I've been wanting to ask you about that."

"Ask me about what?" Alix probed, playing it off as she was clueless as to what he was talking about.

She knew what information he was hoping for gain from her. Being a hunter, she'd seen things that would make a grown man cry out for his mama. She'd made the mistake of mentioning it and now was to suffer the consequences for it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Damon stated matter-of-factly as Alix hung her head with a groan. "Nope, you drank my special bourbon, you're not allowed to be stingy. All I'm asking is to know what else is lurking out there in the big bag world.

While Damon saw his request as merely quenching his curiosity, Alix knew there was a fine line between curiosity and believing. How was she going to explain to a _vampire_, a notorious creature of the night, that he was the least of the world's problems? How does one begin to explain the need to fear the shadows and things that go bump in the night because they make nightmares look like lollipops and majestic unicorns?

_' .Life'_

"You know the books about folktales and mythological creatures?" Alix began as Damon nodded in response. "That covers a fraction of what I've encountered. Hell, I've come across things my elders used to warn children about."

Silence fell upon the room, making Alix feel anxious. She hated the awkward silences that followed after someone revealed some pretty heavy shit; it always unnerved her.

She didn't go into great detail for a reason; once you knew about their existence, it wasn't long until the world crashed head first through your front door. It was the reason she'd kept her true identity classified.

It was a hard enough truth for her to accept that she was now the creature being hunted.

Damon's attention eventually drifted back to Alix, his mouth opening as though he was about to say something. However, Alix didn't get the chance to hear what he planned on saying as her phone vibrated loudly from her robe pocket. Shifting around, she grabbed it, eyeing the contraption suspiciously when she saw the name of the caller.

**Sammy.**

Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as his names flashed repeatedly across the screen as she wondered what could possibly warrant such an early morning phone call.

Giving Damon an apologetic smile, she stood up, "Sorry to drink and ditch you, but I need to answer this."

Quickly disappearing right before his eyes, she reappeared in the room she was temporarily occupying. Taking a moment, she pulled herself together before answering.

"Hello?"

"Alix? It's Sam."

Alix couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You don't say, Sherlock." She retorted sarcastically. "If you were looking to throw me off, you might've tried calling me from a number that isn't attached to your name in my contacts."

"Jesus, do you always have to be such a smartass?" Sam groaned.

"People find my quick wit to be charming and downright endearing, dear brother. You're just pissed because you walked right into it, and I called you on it." She chided. "Now, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just...wanted to talk to you. I've missed my sister, you know." Something about Sam's unusual statement didn't sit well with Alix, giving her the indication this wasn't a routine sibling social call.

"Uh huh," She replied in disbelief. "Seeing as I've only been gone 24 hours, and you're not one to miss me that much you need to randomly call at five o'clock in the morning just for chit-chat, Sam."

Sam's strained sigh confirmed her suspicions. "You going to tell me what this is really about?"

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, it was something he only ever did for one of two reasons; he was embarrassed or had just witnessed something potentially life-scarring (i.e. like the time he barged in on Dean having a good time with the Double Mint Twins), or he was about to tell you something you weren't going to like.

"Never could get anything past you," He mumbled indignantly. "I've been talking to Bobby about your dreams." He sheepishly admitted.

"God damn it, Sam!" Alix hissed, her posture becoming rigid. "What part of 'let's keep this between us' did your enormous brain fail to comprehend?!"

"Please hear me out, Ali," Sam pleaded, but Alix was reluctant to. She wanted to hunt him down and kick his ass to kingdom come. "I only confided in him because I needed someone to bounce my theory off of," He explained as Alix made a mental note to no longer trust her brother, especially when his hair always looked effortlessly flawless.

"You going to explain this grand theory of yours, Oh Great One?" She snapped; the lack of sleep whittling at her patience.

"I think the reason why you're having this dream repeatedly is because it's not a dream. I suspect it's a repressed memory of yours from a long time ago, something must've happened to you to make you not recognize anything."

"You bounced _that_ theory off of Bobby? Jesus Christ, what did he have to say?"

"He actually agrees with it."

Alix rubbed a hand over her face as she groaned. "Well, of course, he would; crazy old bastard. So, your theory covers what the dream might possibly be, you have any theories on what the hell happened to me?"

There was a pregnant pause that greeted Alix before Sam finally answered.

"That's the one question that has too many possible scenarios for me to comfortably settle on just one." He sighed, sounding almost defeated. "Maybe there was an accident or perhaps someone did something to you. Knowing you, I wouldn't put it past you to piss off the wrong person, especially with being as old as you are."

Alix pulled the phone away from her ear, giving it a withering glare as if the device was actually her pompous ass of a brother. Dean was usually the one that took great pleasure in tormenting her about her age, so when it would come from Sam, it always blindsided her.

"I'm going to forego commenting on the fact that you just blatantly called me old solely based on the fact that I'm not caffeinated enough to respond with a proper retort," She growled, silently vowing to seek revenge. "Do you think there's a possibility I'll ever fully recover those missing memories?"

"Bobby and I think there's a chance, but it's something you'll probably have to consult a witch about."

"Well, thank my lucky stars, I just so happen to know a witch, darlin'." Alix drawled with a heavy Southern accent, feeling slightly lighter that there was something positive to focus on.

"I'll have to talk to her after we've figured out what the hell is going on here." She added, taking a seat on the lounge chair.

"How does it feel to be back?" Sam inquired.

During her years with the hunters, it was Sam that had really taken an interest in her past. She'd spent hours regaling him with stories, thought she was careful not to mention the town's undead population. the last thing she needed was those two barreling into town and complicating matters.

"I'm convinced the town's motto needs to be 'there's never a dull moment when you're here," Alix laughed lightly. "How are things with you?"

She didn't like the fact that they had all disbanded, especially since the Apocalypse had been jump started. She felt as those her little family was broken though they kept in touch regularly. When Same chose Ruby over her and Dean, no matter how it ended, things might never be the same. Being high on demon blood could only excuse so much, choosing the enemy over your own family wasn't one of them.

Thing was, Alix didn't care; that was her baby brother.

"Oddly quiet if you can believe it." He chuckled. "I'm working at a bar, not a hunter bar but a regular bar with normal patrons. There's even a girl here who keeps chatting me up every time we work together. How would you rate that on the normalcy scale?"

Alix didn't bother trying to mask the giggle that came with the image of Sam awkwardly dealing with a chatty Cathy.

"Jesus Sam, be careful," She warned, choking back a snicker. "You have a track record for attracting extremely psychotic women."

"And you're suddenly the expert on relationships?" Sam scoffed haughtily. "I think I'll pass on the advice coming from someone I've yet to see go on an actual date. I'd be better off getting advice from Dean."

Alix gasped, her mouth hanging open in shock. "I'll have you know I've been on a date before...it's just been a long time. But that doesn't constitute that I don't know what the hell I'm talking about." She argued, feeling offended by his unfounded accusations. "It simply means I have standards...unlike some people."

"Standards huh? I really hope those so-called standards of yours are enough to keep you warm on those long lonely nights." Sam shot back. "Listen Alix, I need to go. You better take care of yourself and if you need anything...I expect a phone call from you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be sure to stay away from psychedelic looking vans and eat my veggies, too."

"Jesus, do you have to be so difficult?" Sam groaned. "You're lucky I love you."

"You better fucking love me." Alix warned in a loving manner.


	2. Parties Can Lead to Kidnappings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their retrospective owners/creators. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for the use of some dialogue from that episode.**

_**"Breathe in, breathe out**_

_**Let the human in**_

_**Breathe in, breathe out**_

_**And let it in**_

_**Plants awoke and they slowly grown**_

_**Beneath the skin**_

_**So breathe in, breathe out**_

_**Let the human in"**_

_**Of Monsters and Men "Human"**_

If anyone were to ever say that their time in Mystic Falls was dull and boring, you'd know right off the bat that those people were oblivious to its supernatural nightlife. While some people might find that type of scene either too dangerous or completely exhilarating, for Alix, it was just another day at the office.

Her morning had gotten off to a rather interesting start. The first indication that something was amiss was the fact that Damon had gone out and returned with a large cup of coffee for her. As she eyed the suspicious looking beverage in his hand, Damon rolled his eyes and muttered on about needing to protect his precious bourbon supply. After showering and dressing, Alix had made her way downstairs, inadvertently interrupting the Scooby Gang's emergency meeting.

Baby Vampire, as Alix had affectionately dubbed Caroline, had shown up at the boarding house hard-pressed to deliver Katherine's ominous message. Apparently she was still a little sore over the fact that Damon had disposed of her werewolf lover and stolen some shiny little rock. According to Baby Vampire, the gang was to deliver the stone to her if they wanted to avoid a very public bloodbath at tonight's Masquerade party.

Alix didn't understand why everyone seemed shocked by Katherine's antics; especially the Salvatores. Were they under the assumption that Katherine was above such dramatics? This was Katerina Petrova; a woman who would sell her own mother if it was beneficial to her. Alix knew the kind of person Katherine was from the very first moment they'd met, that the road this woman chose to travel down led straight to death and destruction.

She wasn't quite sure how it exactly happened, Alix would eventually chalk it up to a momentary lapse in judgment, but somehow she agreed to attend the party, even though she thoroughly despised those sort of functions. She hoped that by agreeing to such a thing, an opportunity might arise for her to dole out some of her own frustrations on the little harlot. However, Damon was well-informed of how his best friend felt about Katherine as he quickly dashed her silent hopes by assigning Jeremy and her to back-up, ordering them to only act if strictly necessary.

Alix was so put out by this that she spent the better part of the afternoon glaring daggers and mentally stabbing her friend repeatedly to make herself feel a little better.

The Gilbert girl had managed to actually impress Alix with the use of her stealthy deductive skills. Despite being banned from the party and planning, she still managed to one-up everyone by crashing the party. Damon and Stefan were busy executing their 'Kill Katherine' plan, the same said plan that Alix had repeated informed the group was flawed from its conception.

It floored Alix how no one had bothered to factor into the equation that they weren't dealing with the run-of-the-mill vampire; they were dealing with a vampire that has spent years on the run. Anyone would be delusional to discount that person's ability to survive and counter anything thrown their way. Which is why it didn't come as a surprised to Alix when she learned that Katherine had enlisted a witch to link her to Elena.

It bothered Alix to sit there and watch as Elena screamed and cried out in tremendous pain over the wounds that would appear as a result of the spell. She had never felt more helpless in that moment, knowing there was nothing that could be done to alleviate the girl's suffering until they tracked down the bitch responsible. Thankfully, Bonnie was up o the task, storming the castle like a scorned lover.

When things had finally died down, Damon disappeared to dispose of a comatose Katherine into the underground tomb, while Stefan lingered behind to clean up the mess. However, Alix was assigned to watch over a visibly shaken Elena, given strict orders to not let anything happen to the young girl.

Hoping to distract her thoughts away from the earlier events of the evening, Alix suggested they indulge in a stroll out to the pond that set not too far away from the Lockwood mansion. The silence between the two was awkward and heavy, both of them unsure of what to say, let alone do.

When the silence became too much for Alix to bear, she attempted to make small talk with the teenager.

"How are you feeling...really?" Alix asked, noticing how Elena wrapped her arms around herself like a protective barrier.

Elena's steps halted immediately at the question, quickly turning on her heel to face Alix. Elena's lips were poised, ready to repeat the same 'I'm fine' nonsense Alix had heard her repeatedly feeding to the others as if the more she said those hollow words, her mind would recognize it as the truth, despite looking further from the definition of 'fine'.

Elena's readied words were silenced when Alix gave her a stern, knowing look.

"I'm tired and I feel like hell," Elena admitted after a beat. "There's this sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach that something terrible is going to happen to those I care about because of me...because I was selfish."

Alix's face softened at this, knowing all too well how that felt.

Elena returned her attention to the flowing fountain, the slight movement aggravating her sore muscles as she let out a sharp, pained gasp. She tried to wave off the pain when she caught Alix's concerned look.

When you've spent nearly all your life immersed in the supernatural, it became quite easy to forget just how fragile the human body truly was, which helped solidify Alix's decision. She knew there was a high probability of steep repercussions tied to what she was about to do, but the overwhelming need to help outweighed everything.

"I could...heal your wounds, if you'd like." Alix offered in a wary tone.

Elena's head snapped towards her, her dark brown eyes widening as her mouth dropped in utter horror. She looked as if Alix had just blatantly offered her blood, causing Alix to mentally smack herself. She needed to remember to pay better attention to how she worded things around here.

"That was in no way an offer for you to drink my blood, Elena. I'm not a fucking vampire." She amended haughtily.

"A-Are you a witch, like Bonnie?" Elena asked nervously.

"Ah, no Elena, I'm not a witch." Alix glowered. "While I do know an impressive amount about magic, I was not blessed with the ability to proficiently perform it; I tend to leave that to the professionals. I guess I'm what you humans would call a 'guardian angel' or something."

It took everything within Alix to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the term. While the majority of the world was under the delusional impression that angels were made of sugar and spice, Alix had firsthand knowledge that said otherwise.

Elena eyed Alix warily, uncertain if it was wise to trust her. When Damon told Elena that he was bringing someone to help, she got a cliff notes versions of their backstory, hoping to set Elena's mind at ease. While Elena knew that Alix was here to help out where she could and how she could, she still held tightly onto the reservations about blindly trusting someone she hardly knew.

Alix didn't fault her for that; she actually admired Elena for it...so long as it didn't lead to backstabbing or distention.

Alix grew restless waiting for Elena to draw her conclusion, so she acted. Lifting her hand, she gently placed two fingers against the skin of her forehead, feeling the familiar warmth flow through the tips of her fingers into Elena's body. The poor girl's body was so unaccustomed to such a thing that her body began to sway as if she were dizzy or exhausted.

As Alix removed her fingers, Elena blinked, trying to clear the fogginess from inside her head.

"What did you just do?" Elena asked hazily.

"Well that is what I like to call a good ole' fashion healing, Miss Gilbert," Alix laughed with a thick Southern accent. "How are you feeling?"

"Oddly enough, I feel amazing. How did you do that?"

_'Apparently no one says 'thank you' anymore.'_

"You and Damon are determined to one day drive me bat-shit crazy with that nonsense," Alix muttered under her breath. "Let's just call it one of my many hidden talents, alright?"

Alix hoped that Elena would get the hint that she wasn't interested in further discussing the matter. However, the look on Elena's face plainly said it was going to be a cold day in hell before that happened.

"One day I will explain all this, but right now I can't," Alix sighed. "See, you're not the only one hoping to protect loved ones."

Thankfully, Elena let the subject drop, flashing Alix a sympathetic smile.

From the corner of her eye, Alix caught the movement of someone walking towards them. Upon further inspection, she realized it was Stefan, his worrisome gaze fixated upon Elena. Nudging her shoulder gently, Alix pointed towards his direction before she slinked into the shadows to give the former couple some privacy.

Alix waited off in the distance, occupying her time with irrelevant thoughts as to the two conversed. She tried to keep from staring at them, feeling like a skeevy pervert. The only reason she was lingering about was once the two were done, she was going to see Elena safely home.

Glancing towards the couple, Alix frowned as she watched a somber looking Stefan slowly walk back to the party. His defeated aura made her heart want to shatter into a million pieces. She didn't care if it made her seem like a 'girly-girl', it was no secret that Alix was a sucker for romance. She disliked seeing two people who clearly loved one another put through such hell.

Eventually, Alix crossed the lawn to rejoin Elena, cautiously approaching her so as not to frighten the girl. Alix reached out, gently squeezing her shoulder as a way to offer comfort because words wouldn't be enough. The two silently basked in the serenity of the calming waters.

The loud snapping of a twig behind them drew Alix's attention, causing her to whip her head around to see what caused the noise. She didn't see anything out of place but inhaled sharply at the burning sensation resonating from the back of her neck. Blinking rapidly, Alix began to panic as her vision started to blur while her limbs felt heavy; as if the muscle had turned to lead. Her body began to sway, finding her legs unsteady, threatening to buckle. She turned her head, seeing Elena struggling against the arm that had ensnared her; through the fuzzy haze, she was able to make out a gloved hand molded to Elena's mouth, stopping any cries for help from escaping.

Alix fought vigilantly against whatever was flowing rampantly through her veins, her vision growing darker and darker the more she fought. She was powerless to stop what was coming next, the darkness beckoning her to its cold embrace like a dear old friend.

Alix's last thought before the ground came to meet her;

_'Damon's going to fucking kill me.'_

***HOURS LATER***

Alix roused from her dreamless slumber, the fog clouding her mind quickly evaporating, unlike the cotton mouth she had developed. As her eyes darted around, taking in the surrounding, she was aware of two irritating facts.

One: At some point during her unconscious state, someone had taken the liberty of binding and gagging them before putting them into the back of what she ascertained to be an SUV of some type.

Two: From what she could see through the heavily tinted windows, they were no longer in Mystic Falls.

It was a no-brainer to Alix that they had been kidnapped, it was just a matter of discovering why. If she wanted to take a wild stab in the dark, she guessed it had something to do with that stupid stone everyone was desperate to get their hands on.

At least, that's what Alix was hoping to be the reason because she didn't want to entertain the idea that they were about to re-enact the terrifying plot from Taken.

The vehicle came to an abrupt halt, the tires skidding against the gravel from the high velocity of the stop, thrusting Alix and a still unconscious Elena back against the rear seats. Elena groaned, beginning to stir as Alix anxiously listened to the engine shutting off, followed by the driver's side door opening and closing. Alix's mind raced with a thousand and one different thoughts as their captor graced them with their presence.

Going off their physical profile, the mysterious stranger appeared to be male; the prominent Adam's apple and heavy five o'clock shadow being pretty strong indicators. His apparel was all black, the baseball cap and sunglasses tying the creeper vibe to his ensemble.

Alix froze, her body tensing as the back hatch door suddenly opened. The man leaned in, grabbing onto the both of them as he effortlessly draped them over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. During their trek to his evil lair, Alix lifted her head to quickly memorize their surroundings. The large condemned looking structure looking as if it could've been a plantation house back in its prime though judging from the way it looked now, it was as if the owners left without so much as a second glance, leaving Mother Nature to claim it.

As they entered the house, the man took a series of winding corridors until he arrived at what appeared to be the grand ballroom. Flying doing the stairs with inhuman speed and grace, he deposited the two onto the red velour covered couch, which looked about as inviting as the house itself. He quickly got down to business, removing the rope from Alix's wrists and ankles before uncovering her mouth.

Being in such close proximity to him, he could no longer obscure his pale complexion from Alix, who quickly put two and two together as a series of alarms sounded inside of her head.

_Vampire._

Alix remained silent, leaning back against the couch to make room for him to work on Elena, who did the complete opposite of her companion and began a barrage of questions the moment the gag was removed. It was clear that their captor was unaccustomed to such...verbal hostages, as it didn't take long for him to become agitated with Elena's endless pleas. Alix saw the dark veins beneath his eyes become pronounced as they altered his eyes to a nearly demonic red. She became greatly concerned when he began to inch closer to Elena, motioning for her to shush as he flashed his pearlescent fangs.

Alix could no long play the silent bystander. Just as he was about to strike, she swiftly moved into action, shoving him with enough force that he went flying across the room as if he weight next to nothing. Recovering quickly from his initial shock, he stared at Alix in confusion as a female vampire entered the room. After hearing the commotion, the pixie-haired vampire had apparently come to investigate. Glancing between the vampire on the floor and the two girls, she rolled her eyes as she scolded the man who now had a name, Trevor.

Alix was surprised to see Elena, who just moments prior, was nearly the blue plate special on the vampire menu, up once again asking questions. This time, she was careful to avoid addressing the male, choosing to direct her line of questioning towards the female.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked, her body involuntarily trembling as she spoke.

"Oh my God," The vampire exclaimed. "You look just like her."

Alix and Elena shared a wide-eyed look as they knew exactly who she was talking about. Alix didn't like where this was going, especially when Katherine was brought into the conversation.

"But I'm not." Elena argued, shaking her head. "Please, whatever you want-"

"Be quiet." The vampire ordered. Ignoring Alix's pleading look, Elena continued with her interrogation undeterred.

"But I'm not Katherine," Elena insisted, much to Alix's dismay. "My name is Elena Gilbert, and this is Alix Winchester. You don't have to do this."

Alix shot Elena a scornful glare, irritated at the fact that Elena had now brought her into this by name. If these people would've asked Alix her name, she would've given them one of her aliases; a handy trick she picked up over the years. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alix silently prayed that Elena's rational side would soon make a grand appearance and realize the dangerous situation they'd found themselves in; while also hoping she wasn't feeling inclined to divulge any more personal information.

"What do you want?" Elena asked.

Without warning, the vampire drew back her arm, viciously backhanding Elena across the face with such force that she flew harshly onto the couch, landing limply in a state of unconsciousness.

"I want you to be quiet." The vampire stated matter-of-factly.

Something snapped inside of Alix after that unnecessary display; there was something about the way vampires thought they were nothing short of walking gods that really irked her. In a 'blink and you missed it' moment, Alix was toe to toe with the vamp bitch, her eyes not longer green, having changed to a blinding silver.

"What do you day we even the playing field?" Alix ground out, her tone low and daring.

The woman instantly recoiled, mostly due to the shock of being confronted by something she had assumed was merely human. The woman narrowed her gaze, her bright green eyes traveling the length of her opponent, their journey halting as they took notice of Alix's necklace.

"Alixiah?" She gasped, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened.

Hearing her full name for the first time blindsided Alix, her eyes full of confusion as they returned to their normal hue. She didn't know how this stranger knew her name, especially when no one aside from her family knew it, not even Damon. She wasn't overly fond of the peculiar name she'd been saddled with, making sure to introduce herself as 'Alix'.

"Alixiah Mikaelson?"

"What did you just say, Rose?" Trevor chimed in, blurring over to see what his partner was blathering on about.

"I don't believe it," Rose whispered, turning to Trevor. "It's Alixiah, Elijah's wife."

Had Alix not been so baffled by the whole situation, she would've laughed at the irony of seeing a vampire whitened even more.

"My name is Alix Winchester." She corrected. "I have no idea who Alixiah Mikaelson is, but I've never been married before, so you definitely have the wrong person."

As Alix carefully watched the pair, the atmosphere surrounding her began to subtly change; to Alix, it felt as though she was being dragged back in time. Rose's modern appearance morphed into one that could only be described as something you'd see at a Renaissance Faire. Her short dark hair now appeared longer and lighter in color, her light blue corset, and gown complimenting her fair features.

It appeared as though they were standing in a deserted corridor. Rose was standing extremely close to Alix as she frantically looked to the left and right; as if she expected someone to pop out of the shadows. Speaking in a hushed but hurried tone, Alix found it difficult to understand what Rose was trying to say, only catching two words; 'Klaus' and 'run'.

"I would know you anywhere." Rose said, her comment dissolving the hallucination Alix was experiencing.

Alix raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Know me anywhere? What the hell are you talking about?"

The longer Alix continued to stare at Rose, the more intense the odd sense of familiarity grew, like a morning glory blossoming under the early morning rays. Sam's ridiculous theory came to mind, making her feel conflicted about the whole thing.

"You might not remember, but the last time we saw each other was 500 years ago," Rose revealed. "I know you're Alixiah Mikaelson, because we were once close as sisters."

Alix was at a loss of how to respond to that, her mouth opening and closing so much she felt like a fish stranded on the beach. For the first time, she didn't know what to think, what to believe. Was it possible that Rose was speaking the truth? If she was, then maybe, just maybe there was a slim chance she held the key to uncovering what happened.

The moment Alix made her decision, Dean's voice bombarded her head; his scolding tone informing her this had to be one of the dumbest things she'd ever considered. There was a very high chance this was the dumbest thing she'd ever done, but she knew she'd regret not taking the opportunity to find out.

"I propose a compromise; I agree to do whatever you need me to, if in return you'll answer a few questions of mine." Alix said, her tone laced with uncertainty. The pair seemed to be caught off guard by her request, both of them slowly turning towards one another to see if they'd heard her correctly.

After a few anxious moments had passed, Rose turned her head towards Alix, accepting the terms of her deal with a gesture towards the door at the top of the stairs. Alix glanced back at Elena's unconscious form before slowly trailing behind the two vampires. As she reached the doorway, the uncomfortable heels she'd been wearing since last night caught on a piece of debris, causing her ankle to buckle unsteadily, making her fumble forward.

Had it not been for her keen reflexes, Alix would've surely graced the floor with her face. She stopped at the doorway to remove the offending contraptions, causing the vampires to turn and eye her suspiciously. Rose's body stiffened, preparing to pounce should Alix show any signs that she planned on reneging on their deal.

Alix picked up on that and spoke quickly to diffuse the situation. "This might should like an odd thing to request, but you wouldn't happen to have something I could change into?"

She picked at the hem of her dress, glaring at the despicable heels dangling from her fingers. "Perhaps something in the area of jeans and a t-shirt, I'd enjoy not feeling quite so naked."

Rose's face remained unchanged, and for a brief moment, Alix thought she was going to actually launch at her until she smiled. The smile on Rose's face unnerved Alix. Rose reached for her arm, hastily dragging her down the narrow hallway until she stopped at the second door on the right. Opening the door, Rose nudged Alix into the dimly lit room.

Alix looked around the room and felt herself beginning to agree with the voice inside her head screaming, 'BAD IDEA'


	3. Knowledge is a Powerful Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their creators/owners. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for the use of dialogue. Please enjoy and leave a review if you like it.**

_**"What are you afraid of**_

_**I know that you are**_

_**Keep it in your sights now**_

_**And don't let it go far**_

_**What are you afraid of**_

_**Making it better**_

_**Keep it by your side now**_

_**Whatever the weather"**_

_**London Grammar "Sights"**_

Tension filled the small enclosed space with Rose watching Alix warily as she quickly divested herself of the dress, tossing it without a care towards the side of the room. If this were a normal situation, Alix would've felt inclined to ask for some privacy, but seeing as this wasn't anywhere close to resembling normal, she kept silent and went about things as if she were alone in the room.

One might even go as far as to suggest it was a show of faith, allowing Rose to see that Alix wasn't hiding any secret weapons.

_'This is the last time I ever listen to Damon and leave my stuff in the damn car.'_

"Is it alright to inquire what's going to become of Elena and myself?" Alix asked as she reached for the jeans Rose had set out.

Rose toyed with her bottom lip, biting it as she lost herself deep in thought. A part of her wanted to come up with some elaborate cover story, but there was a bigger part of herself that felt compelled to tell her friend the truth and let the chips fall where they may.

"We originally planned on using the doppelganger as our incentive to buy our freedom from Elijah," Rose admitted, leaning against the wooden dresser left behind by the previous tenants. "We'll stick to the original plan, with the minor exception that now **you** will be the one to seal the deal for us."

Though Alix didn't grasp the heavy emphasis that Rose had placed on her or her role in the plan, she responded with a curt nod as Rose handed her the white lace top and brown jacket.

"You need to buy your freedom?" Alix mused in confusion as she finished dressing. It wasn't the actual question she had wanted to ask, but she knew that she'd need a better understanding of the situation before she dared venture onto the subject of her memories and why they were so convinced she was someone else. Alix quickly bent down to slip on the brown riding boots, as she stood back up, she hastily twisted her chestnut locks into a messy bun.

"We've been on the run for five hundred years because one of us had what you might call a lapse in judgment when they mistakenly placed their trust with the likes of Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce, as you might know her," Rose revealed with a contemptuous tone as Alix scowled at the mention of Katherine.

"She was on the run from Elijah and his brother. Trevor swore an oath that he would bring her back, except he had no intention of making good on his word." Rose rolled her eyes as she recalled the actions of her friend. "His judgment was so clouded by his 'love' for her that he couldn't, wouldn't accept the fact that we were no more than pawns in her gain to obtain what she wanted until it was too late."

Alix had wanted to be surprised by this information, she wanted to believe that a person like Katherine wasn't just born selfish and manipulative. But Alix knew better. The first time she met Katherine, she instantly picked up on the bad vibes that radiated from her.

The only thing this information did was serve as a testimony that no matter how identical Elena and Katherine looked; if one looked deep enough, you could easily tell them apart. One could never hope to portray selflessness without true empathy behind it.

"Well, there's a shocker," Alix muttered sardonically under her breath. "This Elijah guy you're trying to buy your freedom from, is he the same one you and your buddy insist I'm 'married' to?"

Rose looked at Alix, completely taken aback. "Do you remember him?"

Alix scoffed, her brows raising high. "You're just _now_ catching onto that?! Did you have selective hearing what I mentioned you have the wrong person?" Alix paused her rant to take a deep, calming breath. "I wouldn't have asked if I did. I don't even know who you are, and we were apparently the Laverne and Shirley of the Middle Ages. However, despite all that, I cannot deny that there's this nagging feeling inside of me that's screaming I should know who you are."

Rose's eyes went wide at this. She pushed herself away from the dresser, drawing closer towards Alix. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, back in the other room, I had this crazy vision quest thing hit me out of nowhere. You and I were standing in this empty corridor; you seemed to on edge, muttering a bunch of mumbo jumbo, which I could hardly understand except for 'Klaus' and 'run'." Alix explained, leaning back against the wall.

"This just adds to the insanity that has now become my life, especially seeing as I've been having this weird dream lately. I don't know why I keep dreaming of a castle full of people I've never seen before or why this mysterious, but really delicious looking guy seems to be the main focus of it all." She added, groaning as she ran a hand over her face.

"This man, what did he look like?" Rose asked, her curiosity clearly piqued by this development.

Alix blew out a heavy breath as she closed her eyes, scouring her subconscious for the details of the mysterious man who starred in her dreams nightly.

"He's tall, carrying himself in a regal like fashion, almost as if he's from the old world. He has long wavy brown hair that falls to his shoulders and a very defined jawline that would indicate the type he's in like it would clench tightly if he was irritated or lost in thought. His eyes are what stand out the most, though; those dark brown eyes that feel as though he could see straight into your soul."

As Alix slowly opened her eyes, she was startled to find Rose just mere inches from her, making her press further into the wall.

"You've just described Elijah," Rose breathed. Alix suddenly felt as if the oxygen in the room had just evaporated, her jaw nearly crashing to the floor as her eyes bulged. "But to answer your question, yes, he is one in the same."

"You need to buy your freedom from another vampire?!" Alix sputtered once she had overcome her shock.

Rose sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You have to understand, Elijah is one of the oldest vampires of our kind. He's an Original, which makes him much stronger and faster than myself; not to mention extremely dangerous should he be crossed. Think of it like the Royal Family of vampires."

Alix's mind was reeling from all this, a dull throb emanating from her head indicated she was nearing an information overload. "O-okay, but that doesn't really shed any light onto the issue of why you specifically need me to seal your deal or why I'm having issues with my memory."

"I've never had issues with my memory, despite my age. I can still recall the name and face of the woman who raised me as her own when I was a young child, and that was well before your time." Alix added, sighing exasperatedly.

"Klaus must have been behind your memory loss," Rose said after a few moments of silence. Alix just stared blankly back at her, clearly not grasping what she was saying. "Klaus is Elijah's brother."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Alix growled in frustration, her patience withering. "You're going to have to literally spell it out for me, sweetie." She explained, pinching the bridge of her nose in hopes of alleviating some of the mounting pressure inside her head.

"You and Elijah were married a long time ago in secret. Klaus was furious when he found out because he'd forbidden Elijah from getting involved with you; to him, you were Elijah's weakness. So, to punish his brother for his actions, he rid Elijah of the one thing he loved as much as his own kin...you. With the way Klaus boasted, we assumed he'd killed you."

"That would explain why you looked as though you'd seen a ghost." Alix murmured to herself in amusement. There was still one lingering question Alix couldn't seem to shake, one simple question that, depending upon the answer, could possibly tip the scales one way or another.

"Why are you so adamant that I'm **her**?"

Rose quickly closed the small distance between them, their noses brushing against one another as Rose's bright eyes bore into hers. For one small second, Alix wondered if she was going to attempt to make out with her until Rose broke her gaze away to glance down. She reached up, grasping tightly onto Alix's necklace. Alix's eyes darted between Rose's hand and face, trying to figure out what she was doing. Rose's actions soon answered the silent question as she tugged on the delicate silver chain, snapping it easily from Alix's neck.

"This is the ring Elijah gave you the night you were married." Rose explained, holding the ring eye level. "I know this because you asked me to be your witness."

Alix felt rooted to the spot she was standing at, her brain slowly registering what Rose had said. "If that's not enough to convince you, perhaps this might; the Alixiah I knew had a birthmark on her left shoulder in the shape of the North Star."

Rose smirked as she watched Alix hastily push aside the left portion of the jacket, revealing the said mark in the exact location she'd just described. Alix's eyes narrowed at Rose, trying to figure out how she knew about her birthmark. It dawned on her that she possible saw it when Alix was changing; though she had to give her credit for the effort.

As Alix opened her mouth to dispute the claim, it fell silent as Trevor barged into the room, seeming to be in a state of utter panic.

"He's here!" He shouted, his sudden outburst startling both Alix and Rose. "This was a mistake."

Trevor began to frantically pace back and forth in front of the open door. From the corner of her eye, Alix spotted Elena poking her head around the corner of the doorway. She flashed Alix a relieved smile, seeing that her partner in this was okay.

After recovering from her initial shock to Trevor's broadcast, Rose quickly moved to regain control of the situation. Stalking towards Trevor, she braced her hands on his shoulders to put a stop to his incessant pacing.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this," Rose firmly reminded him. "You have to trust me."

"No!" Trevor argued, shaking his head fervently. "He wants me _dead_, Rose."

"He's going to want **her** more." Rose stressed, turning Trevor's head towards Alix.

Alix saw the confused look upon Elena's face, and answered with a vacant look, shrugging her shoulders to play it off as if she had no idea what the two were on about. Alix felt guilty for hiding the truth from Elena, but the way she saw it, if there was a chance to keep Elena from being taken, she would willingly take her place.

"I can't do this." He sighed. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

"Hey!" Rose snapped, seeming to break through Trevor's panicked haze. "What are we?"

"We're family." Trevor answered, taking in a few deep calming breaths. "Forever."

The touching display reminded Alix of her brothers. She still vigilantly clung to the hope that they would overcome their issues and find their way back to one another.

In the distance, a loud knock reverberated through the entire house, causing Trevor to pale in pure terror as to who was responsible for the knock.

"You're scared." Elena stated from her spot by the doorway, her seemingly innocent observation awarding her a contemptuous glare from Rose.

"Take her back to the room. Stay with her and don't make a sound." Rose instructed, pushing Trevor towards Elena before she grabbed Alix's arm, dragging her along.

As the two entered the foyer, an eerie creak rang out as the front door began to slowly swing open. Panicking, Rose hastily shoved Alix towards the nearest open door, which turned out to be the kitchen. Giving her a quick side glance, Rose wordlessly instructed her to stay quiet and out of sight. Nodding, Alix looked around the ruins of the former kitchen, searching for an opening that would allow her to witness the exchange. She stumbled across a small hole in the wall next to the dismantled waiter door.

Alix could not only see into the next room but if she turned just the right way, she could see the front door as well.

The man standing patiently on the front porch was so visually stunning that it literally stole the very breath from her lungs. Alix recognized him from her dreams though his appearance had clearly changed with the times. His hair was much shorter, and he was fitted in an expensive, well-tailored designer suit. To the unsuspecting eye, he embodied the very definition of a modern day gentleman or businessman; however Alix knew this was the very same man, that by simply mentioning his name, reduced a 500+-year-old vampire into a frightened adolescent.

He was clearly not a man to be trifled with.


	4. First Time Meetings, What Could Go Wrong

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their creator/owners. Additional credit to the writers of 'Rose' for the use of dialogue. Please enjoy and review if you like it.**

_**"My love, my love**_

_**Where've you gone?**_

_**I turned around and now**_

_**I'm alone**_

_**Will I ever understand?**_

_**Will I make it to the other side?**_

_**I almost died**_

_**The day I lost you"**_

_**Too Far Moon "Til My Heart Stops"**_

Elijah stood, patiently waiting at the entrance of the plantation house; hands in his pockets as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He observed the way Rose slowly approached him in trepidation, the way she stopped in her tracks a few feet away from him. Her fearful and nervous scent filling his nostrils as it wafted off her in constant waves.

_'At least, she has the decency to be afraid, even after all these years.' _Elijah thought to himself.

"Rose-Marie," He acknowledged. "Is there somewhere we could talk?"

Rose gulped, nodding. "Yes, in here." She gestured towards the sitting room off to her right. "You'll have to forgive the house."

As he stepped across the threshold of the dilapidated structure, Elijah's eyes took in the surroundings. While the outside appeared to be in near shambles, it interior didn't look nearly as bad, yet to a vampire of Rose's age, it was a far cry from what she'd been accustomed to. Elijah took great satisfaction in the knowledge that it was out of fear towards his notorious wrath that they had acquired such desperate conditions.

"Oh no, what's a little dirt," He remarked in a condescending manner. "I completely understand."

He casually strolled into the sitting room with Rose hesitantly following behind. Elijah glanced around the room, taking a keen interest in the unused fireplace.

"So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" He inquired nonchalantly, getting right to the point of this meeting.

"I wanted my freedom, I'm tired of running," Rose admitted without hesitation. "Are you in a position to grant me that?"

While Rose would never deny any claim made that she feared the powerful immortal in front of her, she was determined to conduct herself in as much of a professional manner as she could. She prayed to any and all deities humans worshiped that for once, things would go smoothly.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your, what is his name these days," Elijah replied off-handedly, purposely pausing before he spoke the traitor's name. "Trevor, if I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose broached with caution. At the mere mention of her name, Elijah turned to face Rose, looking at her with a piqued interest. He moved from where he was standing to the musty chair that sat idly against the wall, gracefully taking a seat.

"I'm listening."

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864."

Elijah nodded curtly. "Continue."

"She survived."

_'Of course, she did.'_ Elijah thought dryly to himself. If there was ever on trait he could possibly come to admit he admired about the traitorous vixen, it would have to be her uncanny ability to survive anything thrown her way.

"Where is she?" He pressed with indifference, leaning forward.

There was something unnerving about Elijah's lackluster reaction towards the news Rose had unveiled. It was something that created a hurricane of panic within her; she had been expecting him to at least feign a little more interest on the subject of Katerina. The man had spent the last few centuries scouring very plausible location for her, yet he reacted as if Rose had just delivered a weather report.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose blanched. A feeling of dread wafted over her like an icy winter breeze before settling heavily into her stomach. If there was any possible chance of her and Trevor walking away from this with not only their freedom but their life as well, she needed to act quickly.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours away from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina," Elijah explained, waving his hand as if it should've been common knowledge. "Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, I have better. I have her doppelganger."

That thoroughly surprised Elijah.

"That's impossible," Elijah refuted. "Her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact."

"Then the facts are wrong." Rose defended. What other reason could explain the human girl's existence?

"Well, show her to me." Elijah openly challenged, clearly having no qualms with calling her hand.

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you are to be trusted but...I want to hear you say it again." Rose pleaded, taking a tentative step forward. She needed him to guarantee their freedom before she traversed onto a very delicate and touchy subject for the Original.

Elijah sighed. "You have my word that I will pardon you." He assured her, smirking ever-so-slightly at her need for reassurance.

Rose accepted his promise with a nod. Elijah began to stand up, eager to see the so-called 'doppelganger', when Rose halted his actions by holding up her hand.

"There is something else I think you need to know."

"Oh?" Elijah mused, intrigued as to what kind of information she held.

"During our expedition to acquire the doppelganger, we encountered someone we were inclined to believe had been dead for centuries," Rose said, pausing to moisten her trembling lips. "She's alive."

Elijah's brow furrowed in confusion as his jaw tightened in mild irritation. "Who's alive?"

There was a pregnant pause before Rose finally said her name. "Alixiah."

The very moment her name rolled off Rose's tongue, Elijah was up out of the chair in a flash, grabbing her by the throat; he slammed her harshly against the adjacent wall.

"You're lying!" He snarled, baring his teeth as he tightened his grip. "I don't know what you think you're trying to gain by bringing her up, but I would strongly advise against it. You know as well as I do she's been dead for five centuries, Klaus made sure of it."

"I'm not lying, I swear to you, Elijah!" Rose breathlessly contested. In a desperate attempt to validate her claim, she reached into her pocket, producing the ring she'd confiscated from Alix earlier. "This isn't a ruse, Elijah; I was just as shocked when I saw her myself...alive."

Rose held her hand to Elijah's face, showing him the evidence.

Elijah's fiery gaze broke away from her face to her open palm. He blinked a few times to see if his eyes were deceiving him, but each time, there it was...her ring, staring back at him. He quickly snatched the ring, releasing Rose from his crushing grip as he looked over it. He poured over every inch of it, studying its features intently, looking for signs that would prove this was nothing more than a very convincing fake.

The part that deeply troubled Elijah was he couldn't find any evidence to dispute that this was indeed Alixiah's wedding ring. If anyone would be able to recognize it, it would surely be him. There was no logical explanation that he could fathom that would explain how this ring, _her ring, _came to be in Rose's possession...except one: Rose had to be telling the truth.

After Klaus had repeatedly regaled him with the details of her 'disposal', Elijah placed the ring into a jewelry box she'd received as a birthday present, burying it along with all her other sentimental possessions for safe keeping in a secret location. It was such a classified location that only he was privy to its whereabouts...or so he thought.

"Are you absolutely certain it's her?" Elijah asked hoarsely, his tone having lost all its malice.

He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the ring in his hand to look at Rose, causing her to involuntarily shift under the weight of his piercing gaze. She was reminded of Alix's earlier description, feeling as if she had been placed under a microscope the way he was scrutinizing her, making her feel as though he was trying to find some spark of doubt.

Elijah had to force himself to stay in control, refusing to give way to the slightest bit of hope that tugged on his heart, only to have it ripped from him.

"As I told her earlier, I would know her anywhere. She was wearing it around her neck." Rose replied, "There is something you need to be aware of, and I don't think you're going to like it."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" He snapped, the venom returning ten-fold as his mind assumed the worst.

Rose shrunk back at his outburst. "I think Klaus might've compelled her or had one of his witches tamper with her memories because she doesn't remember us," She explained, reminding herself to choose her words with extreme care. "She's been experiencing dreams lately, dreams of her past; which leads me to believe that her mind is trying to reconnect the pieces that Klaus shattered."

Elijah stood there, completely still as Rose's words echoed inside his mind. He was already fighting a violent battle within himself to not tear the house from its very foundation the moment he learned Alixiah was in the very same house as him. Now, with the information that she did not remember him, Elijah reminded himself that he would need to tread carefully so as not to scare her.

As his thoughts drifted to his reclusive little brother and all the lies and deceitful acts he had committed, he was filled with a blood-boiling rage. Klaus, in an attempt to garner Elijah's complete and unquestionable loyalty, had taken everything from him. Every last good thing Elijah had in his life turned to ash the moment Niklaus became involved. In that moment, Elijah solemnly vowed that no matter what, he would personally see to it that his brother paid dearly for his atrocities.

As Alixiah returned to Elijah's mind, his anger seemed to evaporate instantly, like a soothing balm applied to a burn. Elijah found it strange to feel nervous at the prospect of being reunited with his wife after so many years; it was something he never allowed himself to entertain...except when he slept. His mind raced with thoughts of how much she might've changed, did she still look the same, what had she been up to?

He wasn't bothered by the revelation of her memory loss; that was something he could easily rectify with a quick call to an acquaintance of his. The only thing that truly resonated with him right this very moment was the fact that his wife was alive...and here.

"Bring her to me please." Elijah pleaded, his voice cracking under the pressure of his restrained emotions.

There was something about the way he spoke those words that nearly crushed Rose's un-beating heart. Elijah was many things; ruthless, dignified, honorable. She hadn't witnessed this side of him in a long time, to see him stripped bare and raw with emotion before her. It was such a painstaking sight that all she could do was nod and call out for Alix.

The moment she heard Rose call for her, Alix froze. After witnessing the intense, yet fascinating interaction between Rose and Elijah, she found herself second guessing her decision to confront the Original. Before her very eyes, she saw the notoriously ruthless vampire become reduced to something almost human in a matter of seconds at the mention of a name.

People always spoke of what it was like seeing true love in person, and Alix knew she had. She didn't know if she could go out there, she didn't want to tarnish a husband's beloved memories of his wife. What if he felt that she was some kind of imposter, accusing Rose of bringing him a fake? Alix was confident in her fighting abilities, should that scenario come into play, but what would become of Elena then?

Hearing Rose call out for her again, Alix knew she didn't have much of a choice. Taking a deep breath, she took control of her rattled nerves, willing her body to move. Side-stepping the wonky door that threatened to collapse at a moment's notice, Alix took slow and deliberate steps into the room. Lifting her head, she came face to face with the man who plagued her dreams for so long, her heart rattling viciously against her ribcage like an untamed animal.

Alix glanced to Rose, who seemed to be holding an unnecessary breath as she waited to see how this would pan out. Diverting her attention to Elijah, she stopped a few short feet in front of him, purposely inserting some distance between them. Elijah eyed the dark haired woman before him, noting the subtle changes to her appearance; while her figure had slimmed down and become more toned, and her hair being much darker than before, she still very much looked like his Alixiah, especially with those hauntingly green eyes that sparkled with her mood.

As their gazes connected for the first time outside of Alix's dream, she was engulfed by an unfamiliar feeling. It was as if her soul was reaching out, desperately yearning to be reunited with its long-lost counterpart. Despite not having any memories of him, Elijah no longer felt like the complete stranger he had when she first laid eyes upon him.

In her gut, something she'd felt had never led her astray before, she believed in the likelihood that Rose had been speaking the truth earlier.

"Leave us, Rose," Elijah instructed, never once breaking eye contact. Alix grew pale, feeling extremely nervous at the idea of being alone with this man. "I'll join you shortly to deal with the other matter."

Rose hesitated before following Elijah's words; heading back down to the room where Trevor and Elena waited. The moment they were truly alone, Elijah quickly closed the distance between them. Alix jumped, not expecting to find him suddenly standing in such close proximity to her. He lifted his hand, the panicked look upon Alix's face caused him to pause.

"You don't have to be afraid; I give you my word that no harm will come to you." Elijah whispered with conviction. While a part of Alix was still leery of him, there was an even bigger part of her that felt there was truth to his words. In an odd way, she felt completely safe in his presence.

As her body began to relax, Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder, tentatively pushing aside the fabric of the jacket, exposing the naked flesh of her shoulder. As easily as her body relaxed, it quickly became electrified when his fingers brushed against her skin. Alix was unable to breathe, she didn't dare move a single millimeter. Desperate for something to focus on, she stared straight ahead as the pad of his thumb traced the delicate lines of her birthmark.

"It really is you." Elijah murmured in astonishment, lowering to graze his lips across the mark while inhaling her scent. An involuntary shudder rocked through her body as goosebumps rose in the wake of his sinfully soft lips. Alix gulped, trying to suppress her body's reactions to the sensations he was invoking as a wave of Deja Vu rolled over her. It was as if her body possessed the ability to recall the memory of his touch.

Quickly losing the battle, Alix found herself openly surrendering to the sensations as her hand found its way to his head, her fingers immersing themselves into the sea of his soft brown locks. Elijah froze, momentarily caught off guard by her actions. Pulling back from her shoulder, Elijah's hand covered her, guiding it from his hair to rest on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he leaned into Alix's open palm, allowing himself to indulge in a feeling that seemed like a far distant memory.

"Hi." Alix whispered meekly, her whole body becoming utterly intoxicated by his mere presence.

"Hello there," He smiled softly; his smooth voice was like well-aged liquor to her ears. "I've waited a long time to see you, Sweetheart."

A gasp flew from Alix's mouth when she felt him caressing the tender flesh on the back of her neck, a spark igniting within her that ultimately led her brain to momentarily malfunction. Her brain all but purred with wonder at how those soft lips would feel against her own.

Alix was shell-shocked with her brains ability to think such thoughts. While she was far from a saint, she hadn't expected to think such things about a person she'd just met. As she stared deeply into those glistening eyes of his, she felt her body move of its own accord, bringing her closer and closer to him until they were practically sharing a breath.

As their lips brushed against one another, something deep inside each of them felt as if it was awakening from a long slumber. To Alix, it was a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while. As she pressed her lips to his, her mind reeled at the softness, enjoying the way their lips fit perfectly against one another.

After a few short moments, rationality broke through the lusty haze her brain had produced, the synapses in her brain firing on all cylinders as the realization of what she had just done became clear. Horrified, Alix quickly pulled away, her face ablaze with embarrassment towards her obscenely inappropriate behavior.

"Oh fuc-" Alix caught herself. "I'm so sorry, Elijah...that was completely inapp-" The rest of her sentence was swallowed by Elijah's enthusiastic mouth.

She gasped at the suddenness of his actions, giving Elijah the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, erotically enticing hers to dance. The hand that had been resting on her neck now moved to cradle the back of her head, securely holding Alix in place as Elijah continued his deep exploration of her mouth.

Alix's sense were drowning, nearly overwhelmed from his extremely talented mouth. Sighing into the kiss, her knees involuntarily buckled, causing her to grasp tightly onto the lapels of his well-pressed suit to keep her upright.

Parting moments later, they were both painfully aware he still had unfinished business to see to. Elijah nuzzled his nose against Alix's before placing one last gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Will you wait for me while I see to one last piece of business?" He asked, gently tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. Alix smiled as his eyes lit up. In that moment, she doubted there was much she could deny him.

Elijah gave her one last lingering look before reluctantly turning to leave, following in the same path Rose had gone not long ago. Finding herself completely alone, Alix released the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She felt as if she was locked onto a roller coaster of emotions; dazed and unsteady from the information she'd uncovered, experiencing her first knee-buckling, breath-stealing kiss.

Alix moved to sit down on the chair, deciding it was in her best interest to sit rather than ungracefully pass out on the dingy floor; who knew when the last time this place was actually cleaned. As she sat there, Alix felt guilty for temporarily neglecting to give Elena a second thought; she wondered if she was okay while earnestly hoping that she wouldn't come to any harm from Elijah.

The loud creak that erupted from the floorboards dragged Alix's attention away from her thoughts, making her look up towards the direction she'd heard the noise come from. The sight that greeted her was not something she'd been expecting, making her mentally kick herself for not thinking it was possible. There in the foyer stood Damon and Stefan, both frozen mid-motion as they picked up on her presence. They stared at one another in complete bewilderment.

Damon wasted no time in blurring to her, gesturing for her to remain quiet when she opened her mouth to speak as he hoisted her up into his arms. As they left the room, a heavy sick feeling caused her stomach to churn; the kind of feeling Alix only ever felt when things were about to go to hell in a handbasket.


	5. When It Rains, It Pours

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD and Supernatural belongs to their creators/owners. If you enjoy this, leave a review and if you don't, leave a review but please be courteous. **

_**"All I want is to feel my heart beating**_

_**I'm beating it to death**_

_**I remember when running forever**_

_**Was the only escape I could get**_

_**If only I knew what that meant**_

_**During the highest tide, while the water is rising**_

_**Will you keep me in your sight?"**_

_**The Wealthy West "The Highest Tide"**_

If anyone has stopped and asked for an explanation as to why she was here, Alix didn't think she could honestly scrape together a good enough reason to explain it; she didn't even understand why she was here. This place only served to remind her of something she was desperate to forget and never think upon again. Despite numerous attempts to expel this place from her memory, she eventually surrendered to the pull and found herself here; standing outside the weather worn structure she'd been 'rescued' from just hours prior.

In the hour since her arrival, all she had managed to do was idly stand a few feet away from the house, probably looking more than a little suspicious to anyone who happened to drive by. She couldn't bring herself to trudge any further than where she was; so she just stood there, listlessly staring at the door the same door that currently held Elijah's lifeless body. The longer she continued to stare at the door, the more frequently the events from earlier came to her, the images flashing before her eyes.

She watched from the spot where Damon had deposited her as Stefan charged full speed at Elijah, the force knocking them both down the grand staircase before crashing onto the floor. Elijah, being older, required less time to recover as he stood up, prepared to unleash his counter attack on the younger vampire still recuperating. The next moment, it was as if time slowed to a snail's pace in order to forever embed that precise moment into her subconscious.

She watched in anguish, unable to stop her best friend from taking away the one shot she had at finally linking the missing pieces of her life. Damon blurred in front of his brother, using a makeshift stake, he thrust it deep into Elijah's stomach, twisting and turning the large piece of wood until it punctured his heart. Using all the strength he could summon, Damon pushed the Original backwards until he was literally pinned to the door.

Even now, hours later, Alix could still feel the icy chill of the numbness that washed over her as Elijah's body turned an ashy grey, the veins beneath his skin darkening as they painted across his features.

Excluding the obvious fact that Elijah was a direct link to Alix's past, she didn't know him well enough to understand why she felt this deep, gut-wrenching sadness that seemed to viciously tear at her heart. It was the type of sadness that slowly and subtly melted into a blinding fury that boiled beneath the surface of her skin anytime she looked at Damon or Stefan.

Deep in the back of her mind, she knew they weren't aware of her 'supposed' relationship to the Original, that she needed him alive. They did what came naturally to them, eliminating what appeared to be a threat against one of their own. It was because of that fact, her rational side wouldn't allow her to fault them entirely for their actions.

However, Alix wasn't particularly known for always being rational, a trait her brothers would gladly vouch towards. There was a peculiar rage that dwelled deep within her, threatening to consume her whenever she found herself in the same room as the trio. It reached a startling point where Alix would often entertain the idea of torturing them, a sense of elation filling her at the idea of causing them pain. That being something that was completely out of her character, she decided it was not only in her best interest but the interest of those around her if she no longer resided in the boarding house until she got a handle on her wayward emotions. After changing into her own clothes, Alix left a short note for Damon, informing him that she'd be staying at the rental she'd gotten until further notice.

Shaking her head, Alix scoffed at how ridiculous she was acting, telling herself to just get the hell in there. Approaching the door, she tentatively pushed against it, using just enough force to create a small opening big enough for her to slip in without disturbing Elijah's body too much.

Once inside, Alix squinted, trying to see in the now darkened house. Realizing that she'd need a light source, she reached into her coat pocket, pulling out a flashlight. Turning it on, she continued on her journey to find out why she was called here until the heel of her boot caught on something, causing Alix to trip.

After recovering from her near death experience, Alix cast the light down towards her feet to see what had nearly done her in. The color drained from her face to see it was the stake Damon had used to kill Elijah. Whipping the light around to the door, her eyes bulged to discover that his body was no longer where she'd last seen it; in fact, it wasn't anywhere...because it was gone.

Alix tried to feign off the wave of uneasiness that swept over her, trying to figure out what kind of weird shit was going on. Not wanting to be caught with her pants down, Alix reached into the back of her jeans, grabbing the silver angelic blade she'd stashed there. Gripping it tightly, she cautiously moved further into the foyer.

As she neared the sitting room, her senses picked up on the presence of something or someone rushing up behind her. Whatever it was, it was moving at a rapid pace. Without a second thought, Alix whipped around, ready to attack, but instead yelled in utter disbelief to see Elijah, alive, looking more than a little perplexed to find himself eye level with the tip of her blade.

"Elijah?!"

"Alixiah." Elijah nodded, his demeanor and tone remaining eerily calm.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I saw Damon kill you."

Alix slowly lowered the blade only a little. She kept it within striking distance in the event that the person standing in front of her wasn't Elijah. It was a painful lesson she learned the hard way, one she wasn't likely to ever forget.

Elijah smirked. "It takes more than some flimsy piece of wood to kill an Original."

Alix stood there, looking at Elijah like he'd just grown a third head. Granted, she remembered Rose telling her that an Original was much more resilient than the average vampire; it unnerved her how blase he was about it. The damn thing was a coat rack, not some flimsy stick someone picked up off the ground.

"Of course, it does." Alix muttered, lowering the blade to her side. She felt relieved that he wasn't **dead** though it did make her feel a little guilty for her less than friendly behavior towards the Salvatores.

"What are you doing here, Alixiah?" Elijah inquired, watching her curiously.

That was the one question she couldn't answer.

"You know, I honestly couldn't tell you, " She replied with a lackluster laugh. "After I was dragged back to Mystic Falls, I left the boarding house to stay at my rental, hoping to drown myself in some research for a friend to take my mind off what happened. The more I tried to avoid thinking about this place, the stronger it pushed back. Then, next thing I know, I'm standing outside looking like a damn creeper."

Alix didn't know why she was so open with him; it was like she just vomited the information without any kind of warning, which in her case could be dangerous. God help her if he asked any kind of personal question.

Elijah stared blankly at Alix, unsure of how to respond. His eyes soon drifted to the blade in her hand. "What is that?"

"Oh, this is uh...it's a special weapon call an angelic blade." She stated blandly, wishing she could've slapped her hand over her mouth. Why couldn't she have just said something like _'it's a weapon forged in the fires of Mount Doom?_' She was thankful she didn't go into greater detail about the weapon, he probably wouldn't take too kindly to almost being skewered by a blade with a high potential to actually inflict some damage to him.

"Look, I don't really know anything about you aside from the fact that you've been stalking me in my dreams and that you're my supposed 'husband'. I'm also pretty sure that you're in the dark about me as well, so maybe we should exchange some information to help fill in the blanks." Alix rambled, biting her lip nervously.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at how out of her element she acted, reminding him of the first time he'd met her. At first, she was timid, very soft-spoken and somewhat reserved. But as he grew to know her, he realized it was the mask she hid behind; she possessed a sharp wit and tongue, he found that her love was as fierce and constant as her loyalty.

"I would like that, but before we can do that, I have a rather pressing appointment with an acquaintance of mine that would require your presence if you don't have any prior commitments."

Alix blushed in spite of herself; if it didn't make her look like a fool in front of Elijah, she was quite sure she would've openly swooned.

"Well, I suppose I could spare some time out of my _ridiculously busy_ schedule just for you." Alix huffed with a smile. She moved to link their arms together when a pungent odor swept heavily into the room. It was a rancid smell that slapped you in the face with its presence to the point where you could literally taste it in your mouth. Judging from Elijah's exaggerated grimace, she wasn't the only one to notice it.

Elijah brought his hand up to his nose to mask some of the smell. "What is that atrocious stench?"

It was the kind of smell that once you encountered it, you never forgot it, kind of like burnt flesh. Alix recognized the aroma, something she'd encountered more times than she personally ever wanted to. The smell of pure acidic sulfur was something a hunter only ever encountered if there was demonic activity afoot.

"That would be the delightful scent of Eau de Sulfur." Alix replied sarcastically, her eyes beginning to water as the smell intensified.

Her eyes scanned across the foyer, frantically searching for the origin of the stench. As her notorious luck would have it, she didn't have to look long for the source to physically manifest itself...in quite possibly the worst way. A deep feral growl reverberated loudly from the sitting room behind them. Alix's body tensed up instantly as recognition sent an icy chill down the column of her spine.

She now understood what pulled her here.

The hairs on the back of Alix's neck prickled, the atmosphere becoming thick, an electrified energy filling the room. She heard the heavy, deliberate steps the creature made, its predatory stride asserting itself as the dominant species. Alix looked to Elijah, his brow furrowed in confusion. He could clearly hear the sounds but lacked the sight to see the hideous thing creating the disturbance.

A switch flipped inside Alix's head, changing her whole demeanor in a matter of seconds. Gone was the girl who was shy and clumsy, and in its place was the hunter, the fighter.

"How fast can an Original run?" Alix whispered, trying not to draw any more unwanted attention their way as she began to formulate a plan. Elijah quirked an eyebrow at her as if he assumed she was setting him up for a joke. She shot him back a 'just answer the fucking question' look.

"I'd say I can move rather quickly," He replied tersely. "Why on earth would you ask?"

"Because there's a hellhound in the room behind us, and I need you to quickly get the hell out of here." She explained, her serious tone leaving no doubt that this wasn't a joke.

"Are you actually suggesting that I run with my tail tucked between my legs like a coward, leaving you behind with that thing...alone?" Elijah glared, clenching his jaw tightly.

"I'm sorry, what part of that sounded anything remotely like a suggestion?" Alix shot back. "I need you to stow that chivalrous pride of yours for the time being because that thing will not hesitate to rip you into itty bitty bloody pieces to get what it came for...which would be me. Despite the fact that you're a powerful, all-knowing Original, you clearly can't see it, which you should be thankful fo such small mercies."

Alix let out a heavy sigh, touching the side of his face as she continued. "Elijah, I've dealt with this kind of thing before, so that technically makes me the only qualified candidate in the vicinity to take care of it."

"But-" Elijah started to protest but pressed his lips thinly as Alix shot him a glare.

"I swear to you that I will explain things, but right now I need you to trust what I'm saying. I can't concentrate with you here." She pleaded, holding her breath.

Elijah stayed silent for a long moment as if he was battling against his own nature. Finally, he agreed with a curt nod, his eyes blazing with utter contempt towards what he was about to do. It went against his very nature, everything he stood for; both as a human and a vampire.

As he turned to prepare himself, an idea suddenly sprung into Alix's head.

"Hey, give me your phone." She said abruptly. Elijah looked bewildered as he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out his phone as Alix reached for her, hastily exchanging their phones.

"I'm switching phones with you so I can call you once everything's done," She explained. A ghost of a smile flashed across Elijah's face before it quickly faded. "Now, when I count to three, you haul that delectable ass of yours out the door like a bat out of hell."

There was still an air of confliction and reservation surrounding Elijah, anyone could clearly see he was uncomfortable with Alix's request, but he knew she was right; he couldn't very well fight something he couldn't see. Alix shot him a reassuring smile as she held up her hands for his count.

_'1...2...3'_

Giving Alix one last concerned look, Elijah flew out the door in a blur, leaving her completely alone with the savage hell beast. Focusing her attention, she inhaled deeply as she tightened her grip on the blade. She quickly turned around, expecting to make the first strike, only to find herself thrown to the ground as the beast wasted no time advancing.

Alix hit the ground harshly, her bones jarring violently as the blade flew from her grasp, skidding across the floor of the foyer to the foot of the stairs. Finding herself weaponless, she did the only thing she could to protect herself; she went for the throat. Alix's hand latched tightly onto the creature's throat as it hovered above her, struggling to keep its salivating mouth from sinking into her flesh.

The beast was clearly pissed about being held back by some puny half-breed as it moved its large paw onto her shoulder. Placing its full weight behind it, the creature pushed against her shoulder until it was pinned to the ground. Taking advantage of the situation, it sunk its razor-like talons into the flesh of Alix's shoulder, intentionally flexing its digits, shredding the muscle until she cried out in pain as her grip faltered.

Seeing that Alix was momentarily paralyzed by the searing pain emanating from the wound, the hound advanced even more, bringing its glistening teeth mere centimeters from her neck. Its slimy tongue traced along the skin that covered her carotid artery as if it were marking the kill spot. Alix forced herself to push through the debilitating pain to land a harsh blow to the side of its head with her uninjured hand. With it momentarily distracted, Alix brought her legs up, nestling them against its ribcage. Using this as leverage, she kicked out, launching the creature off of her.

With the knowledge that her window to make her next move was rapidly closing, Alix rolled over and pushed herself up onto her feet, sprinting across the foyer to the stairs, picking up the blade with relative ease. No sooner did she have the blade nestled in the palm of her hand, a venomous snarl echoed from behind her. Alix looked over her shoulder, watching as it got to its feet, kicking and scraping its feet against the ground, ready to charge full speed at her.

Turning around, Alix ran full speed towards it as it lunged. About mid-way, Alix kicked her legs out from under her, sliding underneath the beast's large body as it leaped into the air. Mustering her strength, Alix thrust the blade upwards into its chest, savagely dragging the sharp blade down to its stomach. Alix shifted slightly out of the way as thick, black sulfuric smelling poured profusely onto the floor, some of it splattering back onto her.

Tossing the fresh corpse off her, Alix laid there motionless, her ragged breathing slowly returning to normal as the pain from her shoulder returned ten-fold. Bringing a hand to wipe away the tears, she willed herself to turn over, gingerly getting to her feet. Her body swayed from the combination of exertion and blood loss as she staggered towards the door.

Alix stood on the porch, allowing the silence of the evening envelop her as she waited to see if any other supernatural creatures were planning on popping out of the woodwork. While she was grateful that she survived this encounter, Alix knew she was going to have to call Bobby and the others. She could easily predict how that conversation was going to go; Bobby would call her an 'idjit' for not being more perceptible, Sam would ask if she was okay and Dean...Dean would demand that she come home immediately or he would drag her back himself.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Alix reached into her coat pocket, thankful to see Elijah's phone had also survived the scuffle. She chuckled at how ironic it was that a 1,000-year-old vampire owned a smartphone while she stuck to the more practical style of phones, it was a quirk that Sam was hell-bent on breaking. As she dialed her number, she wondered how far Elijah had managed to get, finding herself thoroughly surprised when he answered on the second ring.

_"Alixiah?"_

"The one and only, unless you know another Alixiah, which would really confuse this whole situation we've found ourselves in." Alix rambled.

_"Are you alright?"_

"I'm pretty confident we wouldn't be having this current conversation if I wasn't," She replied sarcastically, earning a low growl that nearly vibrated through the phone. "Whoa, calm down there, Dracula. I'm fine, alright; just a few minor scratches, which is par for the course."

It wasn't an outright lie; the gaping wound on her shoulder was already beginning to heal. Hopefully by the time she met up with Elijah, there would be nothing but an angry red mark that would eventually fade like all the rest...except one.

_"Shall I come back and pick you up?" _Elijah asked, causing Alix to bite her lip to keep from scoffing.

"Thank you, but I got that under control." She replied coolly. "What do you say to giving me the address of where you are and I'll show you a really neat magic trick?"

There was a pregnant pause that caused Alix to worry slightly. Finally, Elijah relented, conveying the address as she kept him occupied with idle chit-chat. In the blink of an eye, Alix 'zapped' herself to the location he'd given, standing in the shadows a few feet from him.

When she was a child, Alix would teleport herself from one place to another, giving her foster mother and teachers a heart attack. Over the years, she learned it was something she inherited from her father though she'd never met him.

Alix quietly moved closer towards Elijah, having since already ended the phone call so as not to give away her presence. As she slowly approached him, she took a moment to fully take in the view in front of her. Elijah clearly had impeccable taste when it came to his clothing style. She wondered if he was always this put together. Alix had a thing for men in well-tailored suits; it had the same effect on her that lingerie did to men.

She mentally slapped herself, reminding herself this was not the time to frolic through the forest of Debauchery like Little Red on her way to Grandma's house; there were more important things to focus on rather than pondering what he looked like underneath that suit of his.

"You know, you're giving vampires a bad reputation. I thought you were supposed to have superb hearing and sense of smell." Alix mused with a grin.

Elijah quickly spun around, looking thoroughly surprised that she'd managed to sneak up on him. His face dropped as he took in her disheveled appearance, causing her to glance down and curse.

Elijah closed the distance between them, blurring to her as his eyes wildly scanned over every inch of her. As he saw the shredded fabric of her purple flannel button up at the shoulder, his brow creased as his lips pressed into a thin line. He reached up, gently caressing the red welt that was the only physical evidence of where the wound had been.

Alix placed her hands on either side of his face, lifting his head to look at her. "Hey, I told you I was fine. It takes more than a hellhound to kill someone like me."

Elijah's eyes softened hearing his earlier statement thrown back at him. Alix gave him a reassuring smile as she gently caressed his cheek before pulling away to get a look at where they were.

"So, what brings us to this lovely neighborhood at this time of night?" She inquired, admiring the two brick apartment buildings. They were each three stories tall, well-built with gorgeous black metal railings and stairs that added some rustic flair to the place.

"My acquaintance lives here." Elijah explained, taking her arm in his as he steered them towards one of the buildings. "He happens to be gifted in magic and has agreed to help you with your memories."

Alix was stunned to hear this. "I'm sorry; my hearing must be going because I could've sworn you just said you have someone willing to help me with my memories."

Elijah's failed attempt to hide his smug looking smirk said it all. "Holy hell, how did you manage that?"

"Let's just say that the nature of our relationship tends to mutually benefit one another from time to time." Elijah replied, waving his hand as they ascended the stairs.

Alix was unusually quiet after that, her brain trying to decide exactly what Elijah meant by his statement.

"Mutually benefits?" She murmured to herself. "Oh, holy Jesus." She exclaimed, her eyes widening as it slowly dawned on her. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, thoroughly mortified. Elijah immediately stopped shy of the top step, a horrified and disgusted look gracing his face.

"No, Alixiah, I am most certainly not sleeping with him, as you put it." Elijah scolded, making Alix feel as if she were five years old again. "I'm helping him search for his daughter, and in return, he helps me should I require magical assistance." He clarified with an irritated sigh.

"I'm married to you, remember?" Elijah pointed out.

"You'll find in this day and age, being married means jack shit." She informed him. "Besides, you and Rose are the only ones who technically remember us getting married, which would be the whole reason behind coming here." Alix reminded him, sticking her tongue out.

After a brief moment of silence between them, Elijah guided her up the rest of the stairs.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by suggesting that you occasionally indulge in carnal relations like a normal man...er...vampire." She muttered lowly so only he could hear.

They approached the door to his 'friend's' place. Elijah stepped forward, knocking sharply on the door. Alix began to fidget impatiently, causing Elijah to glance down at her in amusement. He leaned over, his hot breath dancing across the shell of her ear.

"Perhaps after you've regained your memories, you'll remember just how often and how much I enjoyed indulging in carnal relations."

Alix gasped in shock, her mouth falling open in utter surprise to hear such delicious filth come from him. He grinned salaciously at her as the door opened.


	6. Memories Can Be Tricky Things

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. Anything from TVD or Supernatural belongs to their owners/creators. Read and enjoy...feel free to let me know what you think.**

_**"Never mind their talking down the dreamers**_

_**Our world is standing still**_

_**They wake up too much but see our castle will be**_

_**high above their arrows**_

_**Our glasses flowing still**_

_**I'm remembering you standing in the whitest dress I'd known**_

_**Have I always loved you? Have I always known?"**_

_**Copeland "Have I Always Love You?"**_

Alix's face burned from the flush due to Elijah's words as she subtly tried to fan her face as the large wooden door opened to reveal a tall, well-dressed, dark-skinned man donning glasses. If she had to guess, he looked no older than mid to possible late thirties. As she glanced at him, Alix was suddenly aware of how surreal the situation had become, which had her debating her once sound decision to follow through with this.

Was she prepared to go on blind faith alone and accept the long-hidden truth, or would it be simpler to bask in the comfort blissful ignorance had provided? Alix knew herself well enough to know that if she continued to linger on the edges of the shadows, she'd eventually drive herself to the brink of a complete mental breakdown trying to decipher every hidden meaning within the images that replayed nightly in her dreams.

Letting out a heavy breath, she already knew what her decision was. She wasn't only doing this for her own benefit, but more so to fight off the persistent hounds she called family. If Bobby or Sam ever learned that she had bailed mere moments before rectifying the situation, they would make it their personal goal to never let her hear the end of it. She wouldn't be surprised it they tried to lock her in that iron panic room located in Bobby's room until she gave into their demands.

"Good evening, Jonas." Elijah greeted, bringing Alix's attention back to the man in front of her.

"Evening, Elijah." The man returned the greeting, his tone monotonous. Alix looked between the two men, sensing some palpable tension between the two as they held their gazes for a long moment before Elijah broke away.

"Forgive my rudeness, allow me to introduce you to the woman I was speaking of earlier." Elijah apologized, gently nudging Alix forward. "This is my wife Alixiah. Alixiah, this is Dr. Jonas Martin."

Alix closed her eyes to avoid rolling them like a disgruntled teenager. She didn't understand Elijah's preference towards calling her by her birth name, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was stuck on old traditions?

Opening her eyes, she smiled as she extended her hand towards Jonas. It took the man a moment to notice her actions as he looked surprised after hearing Elijah's introduction. Apparently Alix wasn't the only one who was unaware that Elijah was married.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Martin," Alix said softly, giving his hand a gentle shake.

The moment his large hand engulfed her, an electrical current coursed through her entire being. It was now her turn to look surprised as she caught a brief glimpse of just how much power this man wielded. Generational magic was something that was heralded as one of the most powerful magics floating around in the universe, especially one that dated back many, many generations of powerful witches. Alix hadn't experienced such power since first meeting the Bennett girl. It now appeared both Bonnie and Jonas held some extremely powerful magic locked within their DNA.

In her experience, generational magic was something she'd classify as extremely potent, almost bordering on dangerous. It's the kind of magic she'd caution anyone to never confront head on or underestimate. It was clear why Elijah had chosen Jonas as an ally.

"Please, call me Alix," She said, pulling her hand back.

"Only if you call me Jonas." He smiled back. "Please, come in." He gestured, opening the door wider.

Elijah, ever the eternal gentleman he was rumored to be, ushered Alix in first. As she tentatively stepped across the threshold of the apartment, she was genuinely surprised to find how spacious it was. Just going by the looks from the outside, she didn't expect the rather roomy accommodations that were hiding behind the closed door. It was like the Tardis of apartments.

Alix entered what looked like the kitchen/living room as they appeared to be combined into one large open area. Her eyes scanned around the room, unable to hide the 1,000-watt smile on her lips as she spotted the large wooden bookshelf that lined the back wall of the living room. Alix saw the numerous books housed there; reminding her of Bobby's collection in his study, the brief moment of nostalgia bringing a warmth to her heart.

As Jonas stepped around the pair, he motioned for them to have a seat at the table nestled cozily by the window; the roaring fireplace bringing an inviting and warm ambiance to the room.

_'Apparently having a fireplace in your home is a thing in Mystic Falls'_ Alix thought to herself.

Watching Jonas and Elijah take their seats, Alix momentarily hesitated before finally slipping into the empty chair next to Elijah. As they silently sat there, the only sounds filling the room was the crackling of the wood coming from the fireplace. Alix noticed the men had resumed their earlier staredown.

Alix cleared her throat loudly, effectively breaking up whatever was going on between the two men.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Alix asked, feigning innocence. "If you two would like a moment of hash out whatever is going on between you two, I'll gladly step outside. Just give me a shout when you're ready to discuss why we're here." She added, standing up from her chair, turning to leave when Elijah's hand grabbed her wrist.

Jonas looked rather amused by the fact that Alix had called them on their behavior, while, to some people, like Elijah, it could be construed as bad manners; Jonas, however, found it interesting that a human had the balls to stand up to the Original.

"I apologize, Alix," Jonas replied, clearing his throat. Alix returned to her seat, waiting for Jonas to continue. "To retrieve your memories, I'll be placing you into a sleep-like trance, by doing this, your mind will be more open, allowing me more freedom to move around and locate the affected area. Once that happens, I should be able to undo the damage."

_'Should? You're a fucking warlock, a powerful one at that and the best you can come up with is 'should'?! You need to work on your sales pitch, buddy because you're not instilling a lot of confidence in me with your method.'_

Alix looked skeptically at Elijah as Jonas continued to explain everything. Elijah gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he listened intently to the information being given. Alix, on the other hand, didn't hear a single word. She was more concerned with the fact that she was expected to willingly give someone, a warlock no less, an all access pass into her mind. She didn't understand how no one else saw how this could go potentially wrong, and not just for her.

The plan reminded her of what happened to Pam after Dean returned from Hell. After they had exhausted all other possible avenues to explain Dean's miraculous return to the land of the living, Bobby contacted a psychic friend of his, Pam. Apparently her brilliant idea was to conduct a seance in hopes of establishing contact with the entity powerful enough to pull a soul straight out of hell.

It didn't end well. Alix wondered if just catching a glimpse of a celestial being's true form could result in someone's eyeballs all but melting out of their head, what would be the damage from someone being a half-breed?

Alix groaned as she realized she was going to have to tell Jonas the truth of what she was, providing him with a list of possible side effects that could occur from strolling through her mind. The gentle squeeze on her upper thigh informed her that her actions hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Alix asked absent-mindedly.

Jonas looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Depends upon your definition of fine," She mumbled under her breath. "I am grateful for your willingness to help me, I mean, Elijah; however I don't feel comfortable with you blindly agreeing to something without you reading the fine print."

"What are you talking about?" Jonas asked, leaning the weight of his upper body against the table.

"I'm talking about the fine print that says you are potentially risking your well-being by traipsing around in my head because of what I am," Alix answered, her tone turning icy.

Jonas and Elijah both looked at her, perplexed and concerned as to what she was talking about?

"What do you know about Nephilims?" She asked point blank.

"Nothing really, other than they are the supposed mythical offspring of Angels," Jonas answered without hesitation.

There was a reason as to why they were referred to as mythical. Most of Alix's kind had been hunted down and killed the very moment they drew their first breath. For the longest time, Alix had felt sad for them because they hadn't had a chance to thrive, but she quickly came to the realization that they were the lucky ones. They were spared the life, if you could even call it that, of constantly looking over your shoulder, wondering night after night if this was your last night on Earth. Alix had been lucky up until the Angels intervened and brought Dean back. Since that night, she'd been fighting to keep herself under the radar just to stay alive.

"I think I'm going to put that on my resume, 'mythical creature'; it's got a nice ring to it." Alix mused to no one in particular. She looked up to see Jonas completely gobsmacked by her revelation. She chewed on her bottom lip, patiently waiting for the information to finally process.

Even Elijah was gazing upon her with eyes full of wonderment and fascination.

_'I've become my own fucking freakshow...wonderful.'_

"You're the daughter of an angel?" Jonas remarked in disbelief.

"You're partially correct; apparently I'm the daughter of an archangel, but that's not really important." Alix dismissed with a wave of her hand. "Nobody aside from my immediate family knows of this information. I've told you this because you need to be fully aware of what you're signing yourself up for. If you stumble onto some pretty brights lights in there...back the fuck away, or else you could end up a drooling vegetable." She warned.

As the room once again fell silent, Alix wondered if Jonas would gracefully bow out, finding the task too daunting. She wouldn't blame or judge him for wanting to protect himself. However, if that happened to be the case, she did have one other option she could possibly fall back on. She was reluctant to bring this to Castiel; while he had grown to become someone she could trust, she also knew how Castiel worked. He wasn't the type to do something without asking questions, sometimes one too many; and she wasn't ready to answer anything especially when it concerned the topic of Elijah.

"I appreciate your honesty as well as your concern for my safety, Alix." Jonas finally responded. Alix braced herself for the worst as he continued. "I've already given Elijah my word that I would help you, and I fully intend to make good on that," He assured her, looking to Elijah who nodded his appreciation for such loyalty.

"Well, I guess the only thing left to discuss is when we do this."

"How about now?" Jonas suggested. Alix blinked a few times before finally nodding in agreement. Jonas motioned towards the spot directly in front of the fireplace. "You can go ahead and lie down on the floor while I grab a few things," He said as he stood up, exiting the room.

Alix blew out a shaky breath as her nerves claimed the better of her. She slowly stood up, divesting herself of the torn jacket, looking at it sadly before balling up the tattered material. She moved towards the stop Jonas had pointed out, all the while feeling Elijah's piercing eyes watching her every move. She figured he had picked up on the uneasiness and nervousness that radiated from her body. Before she moved to lie down, Elijah blurred to her.

He cupped her face between his large hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "I give you my word that I will do all I can to ensure nothing happens to you."

His soft-spoken vow soothed her frazzled nerves, making her feel a little more at ease knowing there was someone watching out for her.

"I know you will, Elijah," She whispered softly. "I trust you."

He leaned in, bestowing a lingering kiss to her forehead. They stood there, unmoving as they took comfort in the small, intimate moment they were permitted until Jonas returned.

With reluctance from both parties, they pulled away from one another as Elijah offered his assistance in helping Alix onto the hardwood floor. With a gentle caress of her cheek, he moved out of the way to allow Jonas space to work, opting to take a seat on the coffee table that sat relatively close by.

Jonas knelt down on the floor next to Alix's head, a thick leather-bound book laying open next to him.

"Relax Alix, this will be over before you know it." Jonas attempted to reassure her.

"Yeah, that's not really reassuring me, sweet cheeks." Alix shot back. "It sounds like something a shady doctor says right before he knocks out his unsuspecting victim, then proceeds to bogart their organs to sell on the black market."

Alix narrowed her gaze, turning and pointing a finger directly at Elijah. "You promised that nothing would happen to me, so I expect all my organs to still be inside my body, or else there's going to be hell to pay."

"Alix, I promise you I'm not going to rob you of your organs, okay?" Jonas promised, chuckling as Alix nodded. He placed his hands on either side of her head. "Close your eyes and focus on my voice, you'll soon feel yourself begin to drift off."

Alix thought for a moment that she was in the process of being hypnotized. She had always been skeptical of those people who claimed they could do it, but she couldn't see how someone could fall asleep merely on command. However, the more she listened to Jonas's voice, the drowsier she began to feel.

She could still hear Elijah and Jonas conversing amongst themselves though it sounded muffled as if she was underwater. She couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but she could still differentiate their voices.

Soon enough their voices faded into the darkness, leaving Alix in complete silence as images began to scroll before her eyes like a slot machine. She saw images of her, Sam and Dean at Bobby's for Thanksgiving a few years ago, her and Dean road-tripping to Stanford to see Sam about John; then another image came up. It was from the first time she had ever crossed paths with John Winchester during his first solo hunt.

Reliving those memories made her heart tightened as she realized just how much she truly missed her little dysfunctional family. Dean was always quick to remind Alix that even though they weren't biologically related, they were still family. 'Family don't end with blood' was what he would tell her, and she couldn't agree more.

Out of nowhere, the images took a massive time leap; it was so massive that Evel Knievel would pass up the opportunity because of the magnitude of the distance. Some of the images were from Alix's dream while others were ones she had never seen before. As the images slowed their pace, she eventually stopped on one in particular.

A sharp pain radiated throughout her whole body, making it feel as if she had physically broken through some barrier and into the memory. It was as if she had assumed complete control over the motions of the body from that period; knowing everything that body knew and being able to experience what it felt, smelt and tasted.

**~{&amp;}~**

***England, 1490***

_The gardens of the courtyard were lush and fragrant as their riotous colors assaulted the eyes. Alixiah carefully trailed along the cobblestoned pathways, searching for a shaded corner where she could sit and perhaps inconspicuously lift the hem of her dress up to fend off the blistering summer heat. Alixiah was elated to find the stone bench nestled beneath the great oak tree to be unoccupied as she sat down, taking in the stillness of the early evening._

_The bees danced upon the flowers, their gentle buzzing was normally enough to lull her to sleep; but the constant chatter flowing from Alixiah's 'chaperone' ensured that would not be happening, nor would she be able to enjoy losing herself within the confines of her mind for a spell. Though Alixiah had to admit, her companion's thick accented voice was quite relaxing, allowing her to at least enjoy the picturesque view before them._

_"Miss Alixiah!" Marie-Grace's harsh tone snapped Alixiah from her trance as she raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. "Dat is not ladylike, Mon Dieu!" She scorned. _

_Marie-Grace had caught Alixiah in the process of lifting them hem of her skirt to allow the cool breeze inside the stifling dress. Alixiah glared contemptuously at Marie-Grace as she lowered her skirt, smoothing out the rumples._

_"The only thing unladylike is passing out on the ground because this dress is so heavy and too damn confining," Alixiah muttered. "We're the only ones out here, Marie-Grace; nobody saw a thing." She pointed out. Alixiah found her companion's shocked and horrified look amusing, causing her to chuckle loudly as she thought about how Marie-Grace would've reacted had they met during her time in Ancient Rome._

_Their private solace was disrupted by loud male voices that drifted over the large green hedges, causing the birds to take flight from their dark caves and hiding spots amongst the flowers. Their cheerful, drunken jeering and the somewhat inappropriate topic of conversation caused Marie-Grace's eyes widen in horror as they drifted into view. The group was made up mostly large, brutish looking noblemen; only one seemed to look slightly displaced with his tall lean frame that stole the very breath from Alixiah's lungs. His dark eyes bore into hers as she recognized who he was, Lord Elijah._

_"Miss Alixiah, we must go back inside now, we are unattended." Marie-Grace pleaded, drawing Alixiah in closer to her after one of the boorish men made a rather suggestive comment towards her._

_Alixiah wanted to protest, longing to linger just a moment more in the company of Elijah, but she allowed Marie-Grace to pull her towards the entrance._

_As they drew closer, the heat was beginning to fully take its toll on Alixiah, her head was starting to swim. The scent of the flowers she had once found endearing and refreshing was now overpowering and nauseating, relentlessly assaulting her senses. With every hurried stop, Alixiah's knees buckled slightly, threatening to give way at any moment. Marie-Grace, unmindful of her friend's current condition, pulled Alixiah along with a renewed determination. She stopped abruptly, causing Alixiah's body to waver and sway as she fought a valiant battle to stay upright._

_Unfortunately, Alixiah's body forfeited the fight as she closed her eyes, preparing for the harsh impact from the fall. Alixiah was shocked to find herself nestled safely in the muscular arms of Elijah. Her eyes fluttered in an effort to fight off the darkness, only briefly catching a glimpse of his endearing and infectious smile before darkness claimed her._

**~{&amp;}~**

Alix woke with a start, immediately sitting up, which proved to be a poor decision on her part as she groaned, clutching the sides of her head. The pain wasn't horrible or debilitating, but it definitely didn't go unnoticed as the dull throb informed her of its presence. Alix gingerly turned her head towards Jonas, noting he appeared to be in a much better condition that she had been anticipating. He looked only slightly disheveled with perspiration lining his forehead.

"Are you okay?" She croaked, her throat feeling drier than the Sahara Desert. Jonas looked to by physically fine, looking as if he had just run five miles, but Alix's concern laid more with his mental status. For all she knew, he was cuckoo for cocoa puffs after being inside her head.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and definitely in need of a hot shower," He assured her with a smile. "The bigger concern at the moment is you, how are feeling?"

"Other than feeling like some construction guy has taken a jackhammer to my skull, I'm fine," Alix said, looking over to Elijah.

He stared warily at her for a moment before blurring in front of her, kneeling down to cup the side of her face. As Alix stared deep into those deep brown pools, it hit her all at once, nearly knocking her back down. It was as if a floodgate had burst inside of her head, releasing all the memories that had been locked away for so long.

The first moment they had met in the castle, to their first stolen kiss beneath the oak tree, to them making love in the clearing beneath the stars to their secret wedding in that small church in the countryside; everything came flooding back. The barrage of those sacred memories brought angry tears to Alix's eyes; how could someone be so cruel as to take away such precious memories? How could she ever forget the man she had willingly tied herself to?

Elijah wiped away the traitorous tears that spilled from her eyes with the pad of his thumb, his eyes glistening with concern. Alix gave him a weak smile, trying to regain control of her emotions. There would be time later to dwell upon such things. She gently touched the hand that held her face as she looked to Jonas.

"I believe congratulations are in order; not only did you make good on not stealing my organs, but you broke the wicked witches' curse." Alix joked, trying to alleviate the heavy mood. Her smile faltered as Elijah and Jonas shared a look that spoke volumes; her stomach churning violently...something wasn't right.

"I was able to break the spell, yes," Jonas confirmed, setting Alix slightly at ease. The ominous 'but' still clung to the air, making Alix look at him expectantly, impatiently waiting for him to continue. "I also found another block in your memories, I couldn't break through it because it's bound with a magic I've never encountered before."

Alix was dumbfounded by this new development.

"What, what do you mean 'bound by a magic you've never encountered-" Alix trailed off as realization set in. For a man of his stature in magic, encountering a type of magic he'd never seen before more than likely meant it was something old, very old.

"Did you...was there a symbol or sigil on the binding that you could draw for me?" She asked abruptly.

Jonas nodded, grabbing the tablet of paper and pencil off the coffee table. Alix watched intently as Jonas drew a few symbols before turning the paper so that she could get a better look. An uncontrollable rage filled her as she recognized the symbols.

"Those sons of bitches!" She snarled, her sudden outburst caused Elijah to back away from her as her eyes flashed silver.

"You recognize the symbols, Alix?" Elijah asked, using her nickname for the first time in hopes of placating her wrath. She shot him a hard look as she fought back the snarky comment that threatened to spew from her lips, wrestling to come up with something less...colorful.

"It's Enochian, the language of the angels," Alix said in a strained tone.

"Enochian?" Jonas's eyes widened. "You mean-"

"That one of those sanctimonious pricks upstairs decided to mess with my head, yes, that's exactly what I mean." She finished sarcastically.

With this new information, it meant that Alix was probably going to need to brush up on her summoning skills. Though she did enjoy the idea of hunting down her favorite holy tax accountant and beating him senseless until he confessed as to who was behind it.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked, cautiously moving towards her.

"I'm going to continue helping Elena while simultaneously calling in every favor I have until someone can give me an answer," She replied with a shrug.


	7. Sometimes Giving In Is A Good Thing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Original Character, Alix. This story is rated M for a reason folks, and it ain't because of the color language, so...yeah. Thank you to all who liked and fav'd and followed this story, words cannot express how much it truly means to me. **

**Side Note: The music for this chapter is "Time" by Hans Zimmer**

It has been said that if something is bothering you, there are two ways of dealing with it; you can confront the issue head on and resolve said problem in a calm, adult-like manner, or choose to focus your energy and attention on anything but the problem, in essence, completely ignoring it until the pressure becomes so unbearable that you end up doing something rash.

At the present moment, Alix was exhibiting clear signs of the latter. Standing outside in the cool evening air, she freely welcomed the silence with open arms, cherishing the calming vibes Mother Nature seemed to provide without her ever having to ask. Since she was a child, Alix had always found sanctuary in nature; it was the only place where she didn't feel the need to hide, to pretend to be anything other than herself; which was something she desperately needed right that moment.

Alix knew it was a long shot, but she had hoped that by regaining her memories, she'd have some peace of mind about the whole situation. She wanted to be able to close that chapter of her life in order to focus on other pressing matters. She was able to, for the most part. For the first time in a year, she felt like everything just clicked, things and events now made sense. Unfortunately, Alix was still left with the task of trying to figure out what else was missing. It was as if when one part of her life became uncomplicated, there was something that lurked in the shadows, ready to take its spot.

Her life was quickly becoming nothing more than an endless pile of crises. First, it was the Apocalypse, which still had yet to be dealt with, then there was the Katherine/Elena problem, and to top that sundae of insanity, she now had more missing memories to contend with on top of trying to figure out the best way to explain to her family that she was not only married, but her husband happened to be a supernatural being. The cherry topping to the sundae was Alix now was experiencing very unusual spikes in her hormones ever since she'd woken up.

Dealing with an increased sex drive was the last thing she wanted to be subjected to, and she certainly was not about to alert Elijah to the issue...no way in hell.

"I thought I might find you out here." A familiar voice called from behind her. Alix closed her eyes, taking in a deep lungful of the fresh night air as she willed her hormones into submission. It was proving especially difficult when his voice was like a gentle caress against her skin.

"I figured I'd sneak out for some fresh air while you finished up with Jonas. I thought it might help clear my head." Alix replied evenly, praying that her tone was giving anything away.

As she turned her head to look over her shoulder, Elijah emerged from the shadows of the apartment building. The sight alone was enough to make her breath involuntarily catch as her mouth went dry. It was like she was truly seeing him for the first time.

"And did it help?" Elijah asked, watching her carefully as he stepped closer.

"Uh-huh," She replied absent-mindedly, staring at him longer than she had planned to. Quickly averting her gaze, she became quite fascinated with the toe of her boot. This caused Elijah to frown, he could shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sweetheart?" Elijah asked with concern as he lifted her chin so he could better examine her. His thumb traced along her jawline before moving to caress the swell of her cheek. "Experiencing any ill effects from the spell?"

_'Would you consider the fact that every time you look or speak to me, I entertain dirty thoughts about what I've like to do to you and vice versa as a side effect?'_ Alix mused to herself.

"No, I'm great," Alix answered with a forced smile. It amazed her how relatively easy the rib just rolled off her tongue.

She stepped around him, needing to put any kind of distance between them before she would up giving into the primal urges swelling within her. His seemingly innocent gesture of concern did nothing to aid her already failing cause.

"It's late, I should really be getting back to, uh, finish that research I was working on earlier." Alix stated, looking anywhere but at Elijah.

"If that is what you wish then allow me to escort you home." Elijah proposed, walking up to her and extending his hand.

She wanted to tell him no, she wanted to tell him that she didn't need an escort and fully intended to make that very statement. Her lips and tongue had even prepared to deliver the words, however, what left her mouth was the exact opposite. She was baffled at how a 'no, thank you' managed to morph into a 'yes'.

Alix hesitated before finally accepting Elijah's hand; the moment their skin came into contact, an electrical current coursed through her body. She paused to wonder if he experienced it as well though his facade gave no indication either way. The pair began what appeared to be a long, excruciating walk to her home.

Though the evening breeze felt cool against her flushed skin, it did little to extinguish the blistering heat radiating from her body due to Elijah's close proximity.

While Alix usually despised awkward silences, for once in her life she was grateful for the lack of conversation between them. Granted, she did occasionally speak up when directions were needed, she took a little comfort in the fact that when she did speak, it consisted of actual words strung together that made a coherent sentence rather than whimpers and moans.

It was as if her libido had awoken from a long, fitful slumber with an unquenchable thirst that demanded to be filled. Apparently its first desperate act was to kidnap the rational side of her brain before shamelessly chucking the defenseless creature out the window at 100 miles per hour.

Alix was painfully aware that it had been a long, long damn time since anyone besides herself had scratched that intimate itch. While she was no stranger to sexual frustration or its side effects, what she was currently feeling was something she had never experienced before. It was taking every ounce of sheer willpower she possessed to ignore it.

During the majority of their journey, Alix did the one thing she never thought she'd ever do...she prayed. She didn't just pray to one Deity, no, she pulled out all the stops by praying to any and all Deities she could think of, both old and new, that Elijah would just simply walk her home and leave...nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't that she didn't want the man; any women that possessed eyes and a working brain would be lining up for a chance to take a crack at him. Alix didn't think she could endure the embarrassment of throwing herself at him, only to have him reject her.

What she didn't know, thanks to Elijah's amazing poker face, was that he too was in the same boat as her. The moment Alix looked at him really looked at him with recognition shining brightly within those glistening green eyes, it took every ounce of immortal strength he had not to embarrass himself. It was extremely trying on his willpower every time the wind would blow and his nostrils were assaulted by the overwhelming scent of her arousal.

As they finally approached her modest two-story rental, Alix felt a sense of relief wash over her as she was now in the home stretch. Walking up the wooden steps, she reached into her pocket for her keys. Moving to unlock the door, her body froze immediately when she felt his breath dance across the skin of her neck. Sucking in her bottom with a deep breath, Alix willed her body to continue its task before turning around to bid Elijah a good night. However, the breath she had just taken was ripped from her as she found Elijah to be much closer than she'd anticipated.

He invaded her personal space, dragging his nose along the slope of her as his intoxicating scent waged a well-calculated assault upon her senses. Alix found it difficult to recall what she had planned on saying just seconds prior. Elijah's brown eyes seemed to darken as they mercilessly bore into hers, making her drag her teeth across her bottom lip. The air surrounding the couple grew thick with ripe sexual tension as Alix began to breathe heavier...almost panting in anticipation.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked in a tone her own ears didn't recognize. Her voice had become deeper, taking on a huskier tone in contrast to her normal rasp.

She didn't know why she asked that question when she had all intentions f saying goodnight. It was as if she was no longer in control of her own body. Involuntarily, a whimper escaped her lips as she felt Elijah's hand caress that spot under her ear, causing her to take in a shuddered breath.

"I'd like that very much." He answered in an equally husky tone.

That nearly sent her over. With reluctance, she turned away from him to push the door open before stepping inside. As she crossed the threshold, Alix remembered that she was going to have to invite Elijah in. As she looked around her living room, she was horrified at the disarray that greeted her.

"I'm going to invite you in, but I need a minute." She informed him, not waiting for a response as she rushed around to pick up the numerous books and various articles of clothing lying about.

Alix was meticulous when it came to cleaning, she wore that badge of honor with pride. It was a skill that came in very handy for the countless times she had to bunk with Dean while on the road. She found it mind-boggling how he would handle Baby with such a delicate touch, but yet couldn't be bothered to pick up after himself once he was surrounded by four walls and a roof.

As she hid things here and there, Alix hadn't realized just how clouded her mind was earlier. She found it strange that she would leave her stuff all over the place like that. Gathering the books, she jogged to the hallway closet; stretching on her tiptoes, she placed the old books on the top shelf before closing the door.

"Elijah, you can come in if you'd like." She hollered as she leaned her forehead against the door. While she didn't hear anything, not even the front door closing; she knew he was there, she could feel him. It was strange, it wasn't like the time when she could sense Damon or when she sensed Elijah back at the plantation house. She could literally feel him with every fiber of her being.

Leaning back from the door, she turned to see Elijah leaning against the wall next to the closet. Alix smiled shyly at him as she ran a hand through nervously through her hair. As she opened her mouth with the intention of offering him a drink, she suddenly found herself with her back pressed against the wall as Elijah's mouth fervently fastened to hers.

The moment their lips touched, the outside world no longer existed, nothing else mattered; not the past nor the future. The only thing that mattered was the quiet desperation combined with the relief of being free from the burdening tension they had both been keeping at bay for so long. The present was short, reality was circling them like a predator, causing both parties to savor this intimate moment.

Things became a blur as they were consumed with their task of reacquainting themselves with one another. Clothing was discarded piece by piece, littering the once spotless hallway. Elijah effortlessly hoisted Alix up, setting her down on the mahogany table next to her bedroom. Alix found it hard to look away from him, even if she had wanted to, she lacked any and all necessary means to tear her eyes away from his as he intimately connected them.

Her head fell back, mouth open wide at the feeling of him being sheathed within her. It was almost too much for her to bear, but it was in no way a bad thing. It was as if she had placed herself on a restrictive diet, denying herself of any delicious treats that once she finally broke her fast and indulged in that sinfully delightful treat, the decadence caused a sensory overload. Elijah let out a shuddered breath as he gripped her hips tightly, his own set a destructive pace that ensured she would not only be walking funny the next day, but she would feel him every time she moved.

For Alix, there was no pain. Instead, it felt as if life had been breathed into her lifeless body. It was the first time in a long time that she felt completely and utterly alive.

Elijah's ravenous lips descended and feasted upon every tangible inch of bare skin within his reach. Alix's skin flushed in its wake as she wrapped her legs securely around his waist, flexing her muscles to pull him closer. Her hands languidly trailed down his back, her fingertips greeting every well-defined muscle that bulged with each snap of his hips. Feeling that deep-seated coil tighten inside her, she reflexively dug her nails into the flesh of his flesh of his shoulders.

Soon she found herself teetering on the edge of pure oblivion, Elijah's lips trailed up the column of her neck, instinctively hovering over the pulsating patch of skin. Alix knew what he was silently asking; without hesitation, she moved her sweat dampened hair to the opposite side, craning her neck more. To Elijah, she was willingly submitting, just like she had the very first time in that field. Hungrily eyeing that pulsating vein, his face began to change. Alix moved her hand to cradle his head, bringing the hungry beast closer.

Elijah placed a gentle kiss on the skin before his elongated fangs pierced the soft flesh. He groaned loudly as he took a deep pull of her intoxicating life force, effectively sending her full force over the edge as his name left her lips like a sacred prayer.

Behind her closed eyes, Alix witnessed the most beautiful display of fireworks. It felt as if she was watching the Fourth of July finale in high definition. It didn't take Elijah long to meet his completion after she did, the only sound leaving his lips was her named amidst a deep guttural growl. Extracting his teeth from her neck, he languidly licked the small drops that escaped his mouth before pulling back. Adoration poured from his eyes as he gently brushed away the sweaty tendrils of hair that had fallen on her face. She could hide the smile that graced her lips as she continued to ride our her orgasmic high.

**~{&amp;}~**

After finally regaining feeling in her extremities, Alix decided to venture into the kitchen in search of that drink she had originally intended on offering Elijah before the whole earth-shattering sex occurred. She padded across the cool tiles, clad in Elijah's discarded dress shirt, limping slightly, which caused him to shamelessly grin. She searched her cabinets for the bottle of Jameson's she had brought with her earlier. After successfully locating the bottle of liquor, she grabbed two glasses with the intention of returning to her bedroom, except she found Elijah leaning against the counter of the island, in nothing except his underwear, with her photo album.

_'Nosy little shit.'_ Alix thought to herself.

"Snoop much?" She asked, setting the bottle and glasses down on the counter. She glanced down at the open page as she opened the bottle and poured its contents into the glasses.

"I was merely...curious." Elijah admitted. Alix scoffed as she slid the glass towards him.

"I'm sure you've heard the saying, 'curiosity killed the cat'." She joked as she shuffled closer to him. Her lips formed a crooked grin as she saw the picture of her, Sam and Dean posing in front of the Impala outside of Bobby's during Thanksgiving. It was right before Dean went to Hell. She fought back a giggle as she remembered Bobby almost throwing Dean into his dungeon after she had exiled him from the kitchen numerous times that day.

"That's a good picture of us, didn't know those two idiots were so photogenic." She commented with a chuckle. "Those are my brothers Sam and Dean." Alix supplied, feeling Elijah's questioning eyes upon her.

"I wasn't aware you had brothers." Elijah replied, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Well, that's because I didn't when I met you. Up until 15 years ago, I was on my own." She clarified, pausing to take a sip from her glass. "I met a hunter named John Winchester in the mid 80's after I realized he wasn't planning on killing me, I offered to help him track down the demon that killed his wife in return he'd help me. I soon found out he had two young boys with him, and we sort of formed this bond with one another. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy annoying the hell out of me like little brothers."

"Is that how you acquired the last name?"

"Yes. I mean, you know as well as I do that when you've lived as long as we have, changing our names every couple of years tends to fend off suspicious onlookers." She replied, pushing her glass off to the side.

"I'm well acquainted with the practice." Elijah agreed. "So, why aren't they here with you?"

"Things happened that led to stressful situations, so we decided to take a little break. We still keep in touch. I know that you're well aware of the stresses that siblings can cause when you've been around each other just a tad too long." Alix commented with a pointed look.

There was something underlying her tone, something that she wasn't saying. Elijah was quick to pick upon it.

"What aren't you telling me, Alixiah?" He turned, grabbing and turning her as well so that they faced one another. His tone was serious as his eyes beseeched her to confide in him like she used to.

With a heavy sigh, she reluctantly divulged her secret.

"Sam, he...he uh, started the Apocalypse, which evidently started a chain of events that somehow now revolve around me."

"What do you mean?"

"The Judeo-Christian end of times, the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, assuming that was what he was referring to. When his pressed his lips into a thin line, she realized that wasn't what he was asking.

"I don't know much about the other issue, aside from the fact that I've been labeled Public Enemy number one in Heaven just because I'm alive. They apparently consider me an abomination because humans aren't supposed to have angelic grace flowing thorough their veins." She hissed. "It's partly why we aren't together right now. I left because I couldn't stomach the thought that those winged pricks would willingly torture or even kill them because of me. I thought that if I left, and kept my whereabouts under the radar, they'd have a decent chance. But I didn't get that lucky and neither did they. See, my father, Michael has seen fit to declare Dean his chosen and intended vessel." Alix said solemnly.

Silence engulfed the kitchen causing Alix to quickly down the rest of her whiskey while Elijah tried to process this information.

"You mean-" Elijah began.

"Ah, here's you 'The More You Know' lesson for today, kid. Angels can possess people, just like their evil twins can. Unfortunately for them, they need to wine and dine their victims before their allowed to get to third base." Alix explained, moving to set her now empty glass in the sink. Turning around, she noticed Elijah's confused look and mentally smacked herself for her poor choice in analogies. "They need permission before they can possess someone. There are those that will use any means necessary to get it, and I mean _any means necessary._"

"So, what do you intend to do?" Elijah asked, moving to stand in front of Alix, easily pulling her to him.

She didn't know how to answer that question because she honestly didn't know what she was going to do. What could she do? It wasn't like she could launch a full-scale war against Heaven, that would just be plain suicidal. As she opened her mouth to respond, her phone rang out loudly from the bedroom. Leaning up, she gave Elijah a quick kiss before moving to retrieve her phone.

She arched a brow as she saw the familiar name flash across the screen.

**Deano.**

"Dean?" Alis said as she answered.

"Alix, we've got a problem." A bad feeling took residence in her stomach upon hearing that statement, nothing good ever came from Dean saying those five words.

"What the fuck did you go and do?"


End file.
